


ZAHRAH

by Chaneta



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En respuesta a una llamada de socorro la tripulación de los Mugiwara conocen a unos viejos y poco apreciados conocidos de Sanji que revolucionan las hormonas de la tripulación. Literalmente</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visitantes indeseados

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zahrah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983032) by [Chaneta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Versión original en catalán. Se sitúa en el Nuevo Mundo pero no hay demasiadas referencias específicas de esa parte de la Gran Line así que no creo que haya spoilers.
> 
> Antes que nada me gustaría destacar que en este fic hay algún contenido que puede resultar ofensivo, sólo aclarar que se trata de ficción, no refleja mi verdadera opinión, es solo parte del contexto de la historia.
> 
> Tanto los personajes como el contexto original no me pertenecen, si no a Oda.

No era la primera vez que respondían a un llamada de auxilio. Y por supuesto tampoco seria la última, sin importar que en la mayoría de los casos anteriores se hubieran topado con multitud de trampas, engaños y dificultades. Sin embargo nunca antes había tenido un presentimiento tan terrible como en ese momento.

Intentó convencer a Luffy de abandonar la idea, llegando incluso a utilizar futuros banquetes llenos de delicias cárnicas como rehenes en la negociación. Cuando no funcionó le suplicó a la bella Nami que cambiara el rumbo discretamente, ofendiendo sin querer sus grandiosas habilidades de navegante y recibiendo un buen golpe como justo y divino castigo. Después intentó aterrorizar a Brook, Chopper y Usopp con historias sobre lo que podía llegar a estar esperándolos al otro lado de esa llamada de socorro, pero los lamentos y lloros del trío no hicieron más que entusiasmar aún más a su capitán. Con Franky ni lo intentó y cuando se planteaba como poner a Robin de su parte esta lo obsequió con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, tesoros escasos y infinitamente valiosos, y se le olvidó completamente lo que intentaba lograr. Por ultimo miró al espadachín, y estaba preguntándose si merecía la pena el esfuerzo cuando éste le soltó un comentario despectivo de los suyos y la furia lo inundó.

Aún estaba peleándose con el cabeza de chorlito cuando vislumbraron por fin un barco pirata siendo consumido por las llamas mientras era abordado por la Marina. Al verlo Luffy chilló de alegría y alargó un brazo hacia el barco para ser el primero en llegar a la batalla, con el estúpido espadachín en sus talones. Él sin embargo se quedó petrificado al darse cuenta del color del barco en cuestión. Rosa. Desde la proa hasta la popa y desde la cubierta hasta el extremo más alejado del palo mayor y incluyendo por supuesto las velas, que eran de un tono rosado mucho más chillón que el resto del barco.

" _¡_ _M_ _i_ _erda!"_  pensó sintiendo un intenso escalofrío segundos antes de saltar él también a la batalla.

* * *

Ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir luchando, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la visión se le oscurecía rápidamente. Se había terminado, hasta allí había llegado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando reprimir las lagrimas que brotaban sin control. Si sólo se hubiera tratado de la Marina no habría habido ningún problema pero después de cruzar una tormenta tras otra durante semanas, de sufrir daños importantes en el barco y del rápido deterioro de las pocas provisiones que habían sobrevivido al peor clima posible de toda la Gran Line no estaban en condiciones de presentar mucha resistencia.

El Nuevo Mundo era mucho peor de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Simplemente los extremos cambios climáticos y los inesperados e anormales fenómenos que sucedían diariamente eran suficiente para destruir la más fuerte de las tripulaciones. Pensar que su amorcito también se encontraba en alguna parte de ese maldito océano era lo único que la consolaba. Donde fuera que estuviera esperaba que se estuviera a salvo. Estaba vivo, se negaba a creer lo contrario.

Suspiró al recordar la última imagen que tenia de él, alejándose con exclamaciones de rabia para disimular el dolor que le causaba tener que despedirse. Lo entendía, a ella también se le había roto el corazón. Después de dos años fue difícil dejarlo ir, después de eso esperó medio año más con impaciencia y la esperanza de recibir noticias de él. Pero nunca llegaron. Sólo había una explicación lógica: algo le había pasado a su bomboncito y por eso no le había podido escribir. Era el Nuevo Mundo al fin y al cabo. Por eso había decidido ir a rescatarlo. Sabia en lo más profundo de su corazón que se encontraba allí en algún lugar, esperando a que lo rescatara de algún rey maléfico que lo tenia secuestrado y lo utilizaba como esclavo sexual. O tal vez estaba atrapado en alguno de los fenómenos paranormales que abundaban en aquella parte de la Gran Line. O aún peor, había naufragado y se encontraba sólo en alguna isla desierta, helado por las noches y desesperado por sentir el calor de su amada a su lado. Si, sabia que la necesitaba, lo sentía en la piel. Pero había fallado.

Golpeó el suelo de madera con los puños, sintiendo la rabia dándole nuevas energías. No podía dejarse derrotar por un puñado de soldaditos estúpidos, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el penoso sentido de la moda que debían de tener para vestir esos horrendos uniformes. ¡Era imperdonable! Sonrió ligeramente al recordar el exquisito estilo de su amor, aun con su tendencia perturbadora de vestir sólo ropa masculina. ¡Con lo bien que le quedaría un buen vestidito rosa con lacitos! Sacudió la cabeza para vaciarla de distracciones, tenia que concentrarse, lo tenia que hacer por su adorable hombre. Aunque nadie ganaba a su enamorado en belleza y determinación no se podía decir lo mismo de la poca fuerza que éste poseía, ni tan sólo después de dos años ayudándolo a entrenar. Si estos simples soldados les habían hecho eso a ellas no quería ni pensar en los torturas por las cuales estaría pasando su pobre cariñín.

La temperatura a su alrededor aumentaba por momentos, el fuego estaba cada vez más cerca. Atrapada cómo estaba debajo de la cubierta principal sólo podía subir a la superficie cruzando el fuego. O haciendo un agujero en la cubierta de su amado crucero del amor. Un crujido encima suyo decidió en su lugar. Un dolor punzante la inundó cuando un trozo de cubierta le cayó encima, chilló con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de sentir que comenzaba a perder la consciencia.

Miró al cielo azul a través del agujero acabado de crear, rezando para que su trocito particular de cielo estuviera sano y salvo. Todo se oscureció a su alrededor y en el último segundo le pareció ver a un ángel de cabellos dorados y ropa oscura que venia a buscarla para llevarla al más allá. Después todo fue negrura.

* * *

Por muy estúpido, exasperante, idiota, pervertido y molesto que fuera el cocinero había de reconocer que a veces era divertido. Cómo cuando terminaba apaleado por una mujer al no querer defenderse o cómo cuando se desangraba constantemente al ver demasiados pechos al descubierto en la Isla de las Sirenas. Espera, no, en realidad era más bien patético. Y hablando de patéticos...

\- Luffy, te lo pido por favor, deshagámonos de todo este montón de vagabundos - podía oír que suplicaba el cocinero en cuestión persiguiendo a su capitán por la cubierta. - Y ya que estamos haciendo limpieza también podríamos aprovechar y aligerar el gran cargamento de  _marimos_  del que disponemos.

Frunció el cejo en respuesta al insulto indirecto pero no se molestó en moverse de su rincón ni en abrir los ojos. No era suficiente para distraerlo de su siesta. Siguió escuchando en silencio.

\- ¿ _M_ _arimos_? - esta vez se trataba de la voz de Luffy, inocente como siempre - ¡No sabia que tuviéramos de eso a bordo! ¿Se puede comer? ¡Decidido! ¡Prepárame carne con marimo, Sanji!

Se le escapó una risita al oír el suspiro exasperado y molesto del rubio; al darse cuenta de su propia acción se dio una colleja mentalmente por mostrar tal descontrol de sus emociones. No lograba entender porque el cocinero idiota insistía tanto en el tema pero era muy divertido ver sus intentos frustrados. Más bien escuchar. Exacto, seguía sin ser suficiente interesante cómo para abrir los ojos y aún menos para demostrar que eso lo estaba divirtiendo.

\- Escucha Luffy, te cocinaré lo que quieras durante tres días consecutivos si nos deshacemos de estos desviados - seguía intentando Sanji - Piensa que con ocho personas más a bordo tendré que reducir las comidas para mantener una buena reserva de comida, por si las moscas.

\- Tengo hambre, ¡hazme carne con marimos Sanji! - proseguía el capitán, como siempre ignorando lo que no le interesaba.

\- ¡¿Que no te acabo de decir que tendré que reducir las comidas?! - la voz del cocinero empezaba a oírse más molesta que exasperada.

-¡Joooo! ¡Mira que eres tacaño!

Un golpe seco seguido de una corriente de aire y otro golpe, parecido al primero pero esta vez mucho más fuerte, seguido de un gemido fueron toda respuesta que se pudo oír. Sin ninguna duda causado por una patada de parte del chef y un capitán de goma volando por toda la cubierta. Una patada en el estómago probablemente. Y por los gemidos de dolor que soltaba Luffy probablemente imbuida con Haki. Se retorció un poco al recordar el dolor que podían generar las patadas como esa, aunque nunca lo fuera a reconocer en voz alta, por supuesto.

Un sonido de pasos desconocidos acercándose con velocidad lo hicieron tensarse y abrir los ojos, preparado par desenfundar Kitetsu si fuera necesario. Lo que vio, en cambio, lo paralizó. En frente suyo y al chillido de " _Sanji-kuuuuuun!"_  un okama con un horrible vestido naranja, peluca roja, zapatos de tacón y maquillaje en exceso se abalanzaba contra el cocinero. Este giró sobre sí mismo con soltura y lo repelió inmediatamente con una patada sin dudar ni un solo segundo, casi como si fuera instintivamente.

\- ¡Maldito seas! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a dar una paliza, idiota?! - exclamó irritado el cocinero en cuestión, llamas de furia brillando en sus ojos.

Petrificado en su sitio observó atónito cómo el okama en cuestión se levantaba con facilidad, cómo si no acabara de recibir uno de los ataques más poderosos del rubio. Y no lo decía por nada, él mismo tenia dificultades a veces contra Sanji cuando éste luchaba con esa exacta mirada de determinación en los ojos. El pensamiento de que no era el único contra el cual el cocinero luchaba con tanta decisión y furia lo disgustó.

\- ¡Oooh! ¡Sanji-kuuuuun! - oyó al okama decir con un tono de voz exageradamente agudo mientras se retorcía de una forma que le recordaba al cocinero pervertido cuando veía a una chica especialmente atractiva. - ¡No has perdido tu fuego! ¡Me encantan los hombres apasionados como tú! - dijo justo antes de enviarle un beso a distancia al rubio en cuestión.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió en solidaridad al ver a Sanji retorciéndose ridículamente para evitar los corazones flotantes que le mandaba con cada beso la horrible deformidad que tenia en frente. No entendía que estaba pasando pero se alegraba de que fuera el cocinero de a bordo el que sufriera esas atenciones en vez de él. Por supuesto éste se lo merecía por ser un débil, si hubiera sido él...

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Un bomboncito bien musculado! - otro escalofrío lo inundó al oír una estridente vez por encima suyo - ¡Justo como a mi me gustan!

A duras penas pudo saltar del lugar antes de que otro okama, esta vez con vestido lila con corazones y peluca castaña, se lanzara encima suyo sin ninguna buena intención. Aún estaba asimilando la nueva amenaza cuando ésta se incorporó con increíble velocidad y agilidad y se lanzó de nuevo hacia él.

\- ¡Bomboncitoooooooo! ¡No huyas de mi amor! - oyó que chillaba mientras agujereaba la cubierta del barco con un puñetazo en el lugar exacto donde segundos antes se encontraba él.

Enfurecido desenfundó a Kitetsu y a Shusui y contraatacó con Nigiri, una de sus técnicas con dos espadas que más versatilidad le daba al atacar, considerando innecesario imbuir la hoja con Haki; seria deshonroso matar a sus invitados por error, por muy molestos que fueran. Se tragó un gemido de sorpresa cuando el okama no sólo no evitó su ataque sino que lo detuvo con los brazos. Un reflejo plateado y un choque contra algo invisible a milímetros de la piel de su adversario le reveló que éste era capaz de utilizar el Busoushoku, el Haki de tipo escudo.

Entonces no se trataba sólo de la debilidad del cocinero entonces. ¿Y tenían ocho de esos monstruos pervertidos a bordo? Por primera vez a la vida lamentó no haber hecho caso del maldito idiota y haber lanzado por la borda a los _invitados_  cuando todavía estaban a tiempo.

* * *

El caos en cubierta fue aumentando a medida que más y más de los invitados se iban despertando. Persecuciones, peleas, destrozo del mobiliario y del propio barco, gritos y lloros de Chopper y Usopp, cañonazos de un Franky que furioso por el maltrato de su preciado Sunny terminó colaborando a destrozarlo más aún y risas de su capitán. Tenia su punto gracioso. Sobretodo para las chicas y el músico de abordo que por algún motivo eran los únicos que no se veían perseguidos e  _amena_ _z_ _a_ _do_ _s_  por los okama.

Cuando el ruido y el movimiento pareció bajar un poco de intensidad Robin dejó momentáneamente de lado el libro que estaba leyendo y observó la situación con atención. Usopp se había refugiado en el puesto de vigía, desde donde podía utilizar sus habilidades de francotirador contra cualquier amenaza que intentara perseguirlo. Luffy correteaba arriba y abajo riendo, esquivando a sus perseguidores y persiguiéndolos él cuando se hartaba de ser el perseguido, claramente jugando al pilla-pilla. Zoro y Sanji se insultaban y peleaban en medio de la cubierta, rodeados por varios de los recién llegados inconscientes en el suelo llenos de cortes y moratones. Franky y Brook animaban con música y baile el pequeño circulo que se había formado alrededor de los dos luchadores, mientras que Nami se movía también por allí promoviendo apuestas por el ganador de la pelea entre los pocos okama que seguían conscientes, quedándose un buen porcentaje por supuesto. Y por último estaba Chopper que se debatía entre curar a los heridos y huir de ellos cuando se despertaban.

La arqueóloga miró el cielo para asegurarse de que no se encontraran de golpe en medio de uno de los cambios bruscos del clima tan habituales en el Nuevo Mundo. Todo parecía en calma. Entonces usando sus habilidades hizo brotar una mano y un ojo a unos metros de distancia y se fijó en el Long Pose instalado cerca del timón, asegurándose esta vez de que no habían sufrido un cambio de rumbo sin darse cuenta, aunque confiaba en que Nami se daría cuenta al instante si así fuera. Todo estaba en orden.

Echó otro vistazo a sus nakamas, su única familia en realidad, y satisfecha reemprendió la lectura. Un pensamiento de última hora le hizo levantar los ojos del libro de nuevo y fijarse en el rubio con vestido rosa que no dejaba de observar a Sanji con lo que se podría llamar más  _intensi_ _d_ _a_ _d_  que el resto de okama. Creó una nota mental para recordarse a si misma que debía interrogar al cocinero al respecto más tarde y prosiguió con la lectura.

* * *

Cuando los aullidos hambrientos de Luffy ya no se podían aguantar, los heridos habían sido todos curados y obligados a descansar y los únicos que seguían peleando eran el bobalicón de Sanji y el idiota de Zoro, Nami declaró un empate. Detuvo la pelea con un par de puñetazos bien dados y se embolsó todo el dinero previamente apostado por el ganador y en consecuente perdido con la derrota de ambos contrincantes. Después de que un rayo cayera  _casualment_ _e_  sobre el primer perdedor que osó quejarse de sus métodos el resto aprendió a guardar silencio mientras ella contaba y recontaba las ganancias.

No estaba mal del todo, el dinero inesperado iba directamente a su cofre personal y por lo tanto siempre era bienvenido. El truco de las apuestas ya no volvería a funcionar pero siempre se podía contar con los dos memos para crear otro espectáculo en la próxima isla donde anclaran.

Una vez guardado el dinero se centró en su deber, dejando el timón a Franky y Robin se encerró en la cabina de las chicas y fue directa a su rincón. Repasó mapas y libros de navegación que mencionaran aunque fuera de pasada cualquier cosa referente a la zona dónde se encontraban navegando. Ya llevaba dos años estudiando esa mitad de la Gran Line y aun no terminaba de entender bien algunos de los fenómenos climatológicos más raros que se podían producir allí. Lo que no entendiera a la perfección no lo podría prevenir. Y lo que no pudiera prevenir no lo podría navegar. Por eso seguía estudiando, era su responsabilidad como navegante de la tripulación.

No llevaba ni dos horas que notó un cambio en la temperatura del aire que entraba por la ventana de la cabina. En la temperatura y en la humedad. Se acercaba una tormenta. Por la presión atmosférica que indicaban sus aparatos aun tenían media hora de margen antes de que empezara, pero eso era el Nuevo Mundo y allí solo podía uno fiarse de la tecnología hasta cierto punto. Suspirando salió a cubierta y empezó a dar indicaciones a tripulantes e invitados por igual. No parecía haber nada anormal en la tormenta que ya casi tenían encima pero eso era lo que más la asustaba, no se podía esperar nada normal en esos mares. Era casi _anormal_  tener una tormenta  _normal._  Se rió un poco de su propio chiste y siguió dando indicaciones.

* * *

Fueron largas horas luchando contra una tormenta que variaba en intensidad y dirección del viento sin ninguna lógica aparente. Empezó siendo una lluvia torrencial que no dejaba ver más allá de los propios pies para pasar a una llovizna molesta e insistente, cambiando de golpe a una tormenta de relámpagos que les caían alrededor del empapado barco, electrocutando a cualquiera en la cubierta empapada, para pasar de nuevo a lluvia esta vez con vientos huracanados, y finalmente convertirse en una granizada con hielos de tamaño variable que iban desde el tamaño de la cabeza de Chopper hasta cuadriplicar fácilmente al Sunny. Cuando las fuerzas de la tripulación estaban casi al mínimo la tormenta se detuvo, el cielo se despejó y el mar se calmó, en pocos minutos tenían un sol radiante que parecía burlarse de todos sus esfuerzos previos.

Después del intenso trabajo cuando por fin tuvieron un rato de descanso la mayoría se refugió en la cocina-comedor, esperando su turno para una ducha relajante y una taza caliente de té o de chocolate. A esas alturas los ocho nuevos tripulantes ya eran como parte de la familia. Una parte bien rara y espeluznante pero familia al fin y al cabo. Sobrevivir a terribles experiencias, luchar codo con codo contra la natura durante horas creaba vínculos incluso entre los peores enemigos. No era la primera vez que Sanji lo presenciaba ni seria la última, acostumbrado como estaba a la vida en alta mar y a los milagros que a veces esta conllevaba.

Aun siendo consciente de ese nuevo vinculo no podía evitar temblar cada vez que veía a esos fenómenos sentados en la misma mesa que sus amigos, hablando y riendo de su estúpida y ridícula manera, coqueteando con sus amigos que parecían asumirlo como algo habitual. Sobretodo los más jóvenes. Tendría que vigilarlos bien, no dejaría que esos locos intentaran perturbar sus pequeñas mentes inocentes como habían intentado hacer con él durante esos dos infernales años. Se horrorizaba solo de recordarlo.

\- ¿Sanji-kun?

Tembló ligeramente al oír el forzado tono agudo, reconociendo inmediatamente al propietario de la voz en cuestión. Lo ignoró y siguió cocinando la cena con la esperanza de que entendiera la indirecta y lo dejara trabajar tranquilo.

\- Saaaaaanji-kuuuuuun!

Parecía ser que seguía esperanzándose por cosas imposibles, cómo siempre había hecho. La imagen de sus dos encantadoras tripulantes declarándole su amor incondicional había sido un sueño por el que había rezado con anhelo años atrás. Como decía, cosas imposibles.

\- Elisabeth. - Respondió sin siquiera girarse, sabiendo que al okama en cuestión no le gustaba que lo ignoraran. ¡Que se jodiera! A él no le gustaba cuando lo perseguían para convertirlo en okama a él tambien y nadie tuvo compasión de él por aquel entonces.

\- ¿Necesitas una ayudante? - siguió la voz estridente desde la barra americana. - Sé que prácticamente hemos doblado el nombre de bocas para alimentar. - se detuvo un segundo, soltando una risita exageradamente aguda. - Bueno, con Rosalin probablemente lo hemos triplicado.

Sanji no pudo evitar sonreír al oír el chillido enojado de Rosalin. Se relajó al ver que no parecía haber ningún interés real en molestarlo mientras cocinaba. Si había una sola cosa que le gustaba de los raritos esos era que respectaban la cocina y el ritual de cocinar tanto como él.

\- No es necesario, con Luffy me paso prácticamente todo el día en la cocina así que ya estoy acostumbrado. - aflojó el fuego de la cacerola con el estofado que tenia a medio hacer y empezó a cortar verduras para hacer una ensalada de entrante. - Pero si quieres, me puedes ayudar con los postres. - dijo dirigiendo la vista por primera vez al okama rubio que, tal y como había supuesto, se había tomado su negativa demasiado en serio.

Durante el tiempo que había estado conviviendo con esa gente termino cogiéndole cierto aprecio a algunos de ellos, sobretodo a los que ya había derrotado. Por orden de la reina de la isla aquellos que habían perdido contra él no podían seguir acosándolo ni intentando que se travistiera. Tampoco lo podían defender de sus compañeros pero menos daba una piedra. Y a medida que iba haciéndose más y más fuerte e iba consiguiendo recetas nuevas fue perdiendo rivales de los cuales huir y derrotar. Al final era habitual conversar con algunos de ellos, comparar recetas y conceptos de cocina y hasta provocar nuevas persecuciones y peleas cuando necesitaba desahogarse o sentía que no estaba entrenando lo suficiente. Y a partir de allí terminó más o menos conociendo a algunos de ellos. Como Elisabeth.

\- ¿Porque no haces algo dulce que les dé nuevas energías? - siguió, encendiéndose un cigarrillo. - A todos nos harían falta energías extras.

\- ¿Tienes intención de gastar mucha energía esta noche, Sanji-kun? - fue la respuesta, obviamente dirigida con segundas intenciones. - Si quieres te puedo ayudar a consumir ese exceso de glucosa.

Golpeando la mano que se acercaba peligrosamente a su espalda maldijo en voz baja y le dio un par de indicaciones a su "asistente" referente a los ingredientes e instrumentos de cocina que podía necesitar y limitó el espacio que le permitía ocupar de la cocina. Ya era mucho que le permitiera cocinar en  _s_ _u_ cocina.

\- ¿Que tipo de postres tenias en mente? - oyó que le preguntaba Elisabeth, esta vez sin segundas, señal de que el ritual de cocinar había empezado.

\- Cualquier cosa dulce, lo que quieras, pero intenta que no tenga mucha crema, a Usopp no le gusta demasiado. - contestó con facilidad. - Y yo me ocupo del de las princesas, del de Chopper y el del imbécil cabeza de musgo.

\- ¿Sigues con esta maldita obsesión por las mujeres, eh? - le comentó el okama en un tono que podría parecer triste. - Me esperaba que dirías eso del de las chicas pero ¿que pasa con los postres de los otros dos?

La pregunta sonaba simplemente curiosa aunque con un tono un poco ofendido. Probablemente el muy idiota ahora pensaba que no se fiaba de la su manera de cocinar. Sanji negó ligeramente con la cabeza sonriendo, si no se fiara no le habría dejado ni acercarse a su cocina.

\- Nada en especial. - contestó sabiendo que el otro se moría por más información y divirtiéndose con la mirada curiosa y enojada que le dirigió. - Simplemente ocurre que a Chopper le encanta el dulce así que siempre que puedo le hago unos postres especialmente azucarados para él solito.

La suave risita a su lado le hizo recordar porque a veces era muy fácil conversar con esa gente, por mucho que desaprobara su forma de pensar y actuar. Hasta que cometía la insensatez de desviar la mirada del plato y dirigirla a su acompañante. Entonces recordaba inmediatamente que era lo que le repugnaba de ellos. Y por eso y por su propia salud mental había aprendido a no estropear esos escasos momentos centrando la vista en lo que hacia y no en el otro.

\- ¿Y el otro?

\- ¿Mm? - preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos y habiendo perdido el hilo de la conversación.

\- ¿Los otros postres? ¿Porque los haces tu también? - insistió el rubio a su lado.

\- ¿El del cerebro de mosquito? - contestó, recordando de que hablaban. - Al muy estúpido no le gustan los dulces así que me he de romper el cerebro para hacer unos postres sin nada de azúcar y diferentes al de la comida anterior cada vez. - va remugar. - Seguro que lo hace adrede para cabrearme.

No recibió ninguna respuesta, ni un solo señal de que el otro lo hubiera escuchado. No se atrevió a desviar la mirada por miedo a que un repentino ataque de asco lo obligara a echar al otro de su cocina de una patada. Cuando hasta el sonido de las manos moviéndose en el plato a su lado se detuvo estuvo tentado en correr el riesgo.

\- Eres un buen cocinero Sanji. - recibió de su ayudante provisional con voz suave. - Y aún mejor amigo.

Sintiendo cómo su ego crecía por momentos junto con su sonrisa pilló lo primero que encontró a mano y se lo tiró a la cabeza del otro rubio. Sonrió aún más al oír un "auch" a su lado. Si, definitivamente por mucho que le disgustaran esos okama tenían puntos a favor de vez en cuando.

* * *

\- ¡Ten más respeto por el Primero, Séptimo! - exclamó uno mientras hacia bailar sus tres espadas.

\- ¡Deja de llamarnos por el orden de llegada a Saobody, cabeza de musgo! - respondió el otro, evitando ágilmente dos de las espadas y deteniendo la otra con una patada. - ¡No te lo tengas tan creído! ¡Sólo llegaste primero porque la preciosidad de Thriller Bark te llevó!

\- ¡¿Que insinúas cara de diana?! - el espadachín se agachó para evitar un ataque del rubio y respondió con un corte vertical con su espada negra.

\- ¡Tu solito no serias capaz ni de encontrártelo dentro los pantalones! - fue la réplica del rubio.

\- ¡¿Que has dicho?!

Los dos parecieron estallar de furia y sus ataques cobrar vida propia, haciéndose más fuertes mientras los dos bailaban por la cubierta del barco, destrozándolo todo y a todos a su paso. El que parecía un robot los seguía de cerca, chillando y llorando mientras reparaba el barco a la misma velocidad a la que lo destruían los otros dos. El resto de tripulantes los ignoraban, cada uno ocupado en sus cosas. El de la nariz larga contaba una historia sobre sus grandes proezas en el pasado sin inmutarse por el hecho de que nadie le prestaba atención. La navegante estaba tumbada en una tumbona mientras leía una revista y la otra mujer de la tripulación estaba a su lado en otra silla leyendo un libro tan grueso que lo tenia que sujetar con dos manos adicionales a las suyas. El capitán reía animando a uno o otro contrincante de la pelea, a veces a los dos a la vez. El esqueleto andante reía sólo mientras tocaba una tonada bélica que no hacia sino animar aún más a los dos idiotas, aparentemente llenándolos de aun más adrenalina. Y el extraño medico de la tripulación ni se inmutaba mientras le vendaba el brazo a ella.

\- ¿Te aprieta o esta flojo? - le preguntó este último con tono inocente.

\- Esta bien. - le respondió sin desviar los ojos de la pelea. - ¿No los deberíais detener?

\- Me he cansado de intentarlo, ahora me limito a echarles la bronca al final y a curar sus heridas. - respondió el medico, impasible, mientras le ataba el vendaje. - ¡Esto ya esta! Intenta no moverlo mucho durante unos días ¿Alguna otra herida o golpe?

Negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada de la lucha para centrarla en el adorable medio ciervo medio hombre que le hablaba. No sabia que era más adorable, si su aspecto y el gran sombrero que llevaba puesto siempre o la manera inocente en que actuaba. Sin ninguna duda se trataba del más joven de la tripulación, casi un niño aún se atrevería a decir. Quin sabia cómo alguien así había acabado en una tripulación pirata tan famosa como esa.

\- ¿Seguro que está bien? - insistió. - Parece que se vayan a matar y no quiero que le pase nada a Sanji-kun.

\- Ya veo que todos vosotros apreciáis mucho a Sanji. - comentó con una sonrisa enorme el ciervo. - Me alegro mucho, Sanji es el mejor amigo del mundo. Igual que Zoro y los demás, ¡son todos fantásticos!

\- No creo que ellos piensen lo mismo uno del otro. - comentó en voz baja, casi para ella misma.

\- ¡Te equivocas! - replicó el otro mientras se giraba a ver la batalla. - Es cierto que están constantemente discutiendo y peleándose, y reconozco que a veces llegan a puntos en que me da miedo que se puedan hacer daño de verdad. - por un momento le pareció que el medico se pondría a llorar allí en medio pero de golpe lo miró con ojos brillantes y enormes, llenos de admiración. - ¡Pero los deberías ver colaborando en una batalla seria de verdad! !No ocurre muy seguido pero cuando no tienen más remedio que trabajar juntos son implacables! - exclamó, gesticulando con emoción. - ¡Hasta corta la respiración verlos luchar con tanta coordinación! ¡Es cómo si se pudieran comunicar sin palabras!

La admiración y el júbilo eran evidentes en la voz del medico y no pudo evitar preguntarse como seria ver tanta fuerza y energía trabajando a la vez contra un mismo objetivo. Fue entonces que se fijó en que los ojos de los dos brillaban con fuerza y que de vez en cuando, sobretodo después de recibir un buen golpe, sonreían ligeramente. ¿Podría ser que gozaran de les peleas?

\- ¿Entonces por que luchan constantemente? - insistió.

\- Luffy dice que son rivales. - respondió el más joven. - Dice que él y su hermano Ace también se peleaban y competían entre ellos cada día y que eso es lo que los volvió cada vez más fuertes. - continuó, desviando la mirada hacia el capitán. - Creo que debe ser lo mismo, deben ser como hermanos.

\- ¿Hermanos? - dijo él soltando una risita. - Ahora eres tu el que se equivoca, doctor. Fijate bien en ellos, ¿realmente crees que consideran al otro como un hermano?

La batalla se había movido de cubierta a dentro de la cocina-comedor pero solo duró unos segundos dentro hasta que el espadachín salió disparado para aterrizar de nuevo en cubierta, aparentemente esperando al otro. El cocinero apareció en el marco de la puerta, fumando con calma y arreglándose distraídamente la ropa; entonces desvió momentáneamente la mirada y se encontró por casualidad con la vista de las chicas tumbadas al sol. Entonces sonrió amplia y bobaliconamente, sus ojos se le transformaron en corazones y bailó hacia ellas con gritos de "Nami-chaaan! Robin-swaaan!". Antes de que llegara, sin embargo, un comentario burlón del espadachín captó de nuevo su atención y la batalla continuó de nuevo. Se fijó en el morenazo de pelo verde y se dio cuenta de que sonreía ampliamente segundos antes de que las espadas chocaran de nuevo con los zapatos negros y relucientes del otro. No parecía una sonrisa burlona, ni siquiera arrogante. Parecía simplemente una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

Inspiró súbitamente cuando una idea extravagante le cruzó la mente. ¿Podía ser? El cocinero siempre había dicho que adoraba a les mujeres y nunca había parecido interesarse por ninguno de ellos con la intensidad en que se centraba en ese espadachín de pelo verde y mirada asesina. Llegar hasta el punto de ignorar a las chicas y dar prioridad a la pelea...

\- Doctor, ¿alguna vez habías oído la frase "Los que se pelean se desean"?

¡Elisabeth se moriría por oír la buena noticia!

* * *

Usopp utilizó un espejo de mano para observar por la esquina antes de atreverse a doblarla. Era triste que estuviera caminando con tanta cautela por su propio barco, por su hogar. Desde que habían salvado al grupo de okama del barco en llamas que las cosas habían ido de Guatemala a Guatepeor. No sabia que los okama fueran tan fuertes y tan aterradores a la vez y sobretodo no entendía porque lo perseguían fueran donde fuera. Le había parecido oír comentarios cómo  _"adorable"_  o  _"inocente"_  e incluso  _"apetecible"_  y esperaba sinceramente que se estuvieran refiriendo a alguien más, a Chopper tal vez, o a un plato especial de Sanji.

Consiguió llegar a la escalera que llevaba a cubierta sin encontrarse con nadie, abrió la trampilla que daba a la cubierta de césped del Sunny y respiró tranquilo al ver el cielo lleno de estrellas justo encima suyo. Le gustaba pensar que, en algún lugar del East Blue, Kaya se encontraba contemplando las mismas estrellas que él. Era todo un romántico, lo reconocía.

Suspiró con nostalgia y se dispuso a salir del todo a cubierta y caminar hasta el palo mayor para sustituir al que estuviera de vigilancia, Sanji si no se equivocaba, cuando de golpe oyó un fuerte ruido y una silueta pasó volando por encima suyo para estrellarse contra la baranda del Thousand Sunny. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y un sudor frío lo recorrió mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza, que se encontraba ligeramente por encima del nivel del suelo, para ver quien había sido el desgraciado. Entre les maderas rotas y el polvo en el aire consiguió ver a un okama con peluca rubia y vestido rosa con filigranas y lazos gimiendo de dolor. Giró la cabeza en la dirección contraria y vio a Sanji con la ropa un poco desarreglada, mucho para ser él, una pierna encendida en llamas y una cara que daba verdadero miedo.

Descendió lentamente un par de peldaños, volviendo al interior del barco y escondiéndose en la oscuridad de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de volver a la sala circular del Soldier Dock System, pensando en acurrucarse en el rincón más alejado del barco pero a última hora la curiosidad lo venció y lo obligó a quedarse donde estaba. Así pues subió de nuevo los peldaños que había bajado antes y con las manos temblando sacó un poco la cabeza, solo lo justo y necesario para espiar lo que ocurría en cubierta sin descubrirse.

Vio el okama de pie de nuevo y a Sanji acercándose lentamente, una aura oscura y aterradora a su alrededor.

\- Retira eso. - oyó decir a una voz tenebrosa y le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que era la de Sanji.

\- ¡No lo haré! - contestó el otro en tono agudo. - ¡Me ha costado demasiado decirlo como para echarme atrás ahora! ¡Me gustas Sanji!

Usopp se estremeció al oír esas palabras. ¿Gustar? Se refería en sentido metafórico, ¿verdad? ¡Era imposible que a un home le gustara otro hombre! Y aun menos que le gustara Sanji, ¡¿verdad?!

Una silueta negra cruzó la distancia en un santiamén por delante sus ojos y lo siguiente que vio fue al okama esquivando por milímetros una patada llameante. Se estremeció de terror y aguantó la respiración.

\- ¡Calla! - gritó el cocinero de a bordo. - ¡No quiero oír esas palabras de un desviado como tu!

\- ¡Eres un hipócrita! - chilló el otro. - ¡Dices eso pero después actuás totalmente al contrario!

Una patada impactó en el estómago del okama desde debajo, alzándolo varios metros en el aire.

\- ¡No sé que insinúas pero detente ahora mismo si no quieres que te de una paliza! - amenazó Sanji, irónicamente después de golpearlo y no antes como se habría esperado de una advertencia como esa. - ¡Yo no soy un desgraciado mariquita como vosotros!

Durante unos segundos pareció que el okama replicaría y Usopp se encontró deseando que no lo hiciera por miedo de que Sanji realmente lo matara en el próximo ataque. Como siempre no tuvo éxito.

\- ¡Sé a quien amas en realidad Sanji! ¡A nosotros no se nos puede engañar tan fácilmente! - contestó el otro, deteniéndose a mitad frase para escupir sangre. - ¡Y eres un hipócrita por despreciarnos a nosotros cuando tu también amas a un hombre!

\- ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

El grito de Usopp quedó ahogado por el de Sanji, mucho más potente y cabreado. ¿Que Sanji amaba a un hombre? ¡¿Sanji, el amante insaciable de les mujeres?! ¿El que se deshacía en una masa gelatinosa cada vez que una mujer guapa aparecía en su campo de visión? ¿El que casi muere desangrado en la isla de las sirenas solo por haber visto demasiados pechos juntos? ¡Ridículo! Se tapó la boca para evitar soltar otro chillido y levanto la mirada de nuevo, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que Sanji había estado apalizando al otro con furia. El okama a duras penas se podía cubrir de los rápidos e incesantes ataques del rubio. Cerró los ojos y se tapó las orejas, incapaz de seguir mirando y demasiado asustado para afrontar a un Sanji así de furioso. No fue hasta que los golpes se dejaron de oír que no abrió los ojos de nuevo.

El okama estaba tumbado en el césped, lleno de moratones y sangre y parecía estar llorando. Sanji en cambio estaba a unos metros de distancia, apoyado en el palo mayor y fumando con manos temblorosas. Estaba claro que el rubio no se había calmado aun pero intentaba controlarse para no cometer un asesinato ahí mismo. Fue entonces que el okama volvió a hablar, esta vez con voz tan bajita y temblorosa que a duras penas logró entender lo que decía.

\- Te consideras todo un caballero y defensor de las damas pero en realidad no tienes ni idea. - empezó. - ¡Eres incapaz de entender el corazón enamorado de una belleza como yo!

A Usopp le pareció oír  _"_ _¡¿_ _Belle_ _z_ _a?!"_  en tono de extrema incredulidad desde el rincón donde se encontraba Sanji y también le pareció ver una ceja en espiral levantarse con agitación y enojo. El cocinero sin embargo no se movió del lugar mas que para llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios y hacer una profunda y larga calada.

\- No tienes ni idea. - continuaba el okama en tono triste. - No sabes lo que es querer a alguien que sabes perfectamente que no estará nunca a tu alcance. Ser incapaz de alejarte de esa persona por más dolor que te haga sentirlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, abrazarlo o simplemente confesarle secretos sin temor al rechazo o a la humillación. - continuó entre sollozos. - Y sobretodo no sabes lo que es sentir que te odia por ser como eres y por intentar acercarte cuando realmente eres incapaz de evitarlo.

Usopp sintió un dolor intenso en el pecho y los ojos le escocían con lagrimas retenidas. El dolor era evidente en la voz del okama y por muy extraño y agobiante que fuera ese "hombre" no pudo evitar compadecerse de él. No sabia que un hombre pudiera querer a otro. Había oído rumores pero siempre había pensado que eran exageraciones y mentiras. ¿Él seguiría queriendo a Kaya si en vez de ser una chica fuera un chico? Intentó imaginársela siendo un chico pero no fue capaz, Kaya era como era y no podía imaginarla de otra forma.

\- ¡Eso no te daba derecho a intentar besarme! - oyó que reclamaba Sanji. - ¿Que tipo de juego retorcido es éste? Lo sabias, sabias que adoro a las mujeres y lo que pienso de gente como vosotros, ¡pervertidos!

Por un momento Usopp se planteó salir y enfrentarse a Sanji por la manera en que le hablaba a alguien que aparentemente le había declarado su amor. Y lo había intentado besar. ¿Besar? Alzó la mirada otra vez para observar con atención la cara peluda y masculinamente fea del okama en cuestión y no pudo evitar estremecerse. En ese aspecto entendía la furia de Sanji. No importaban las buenas intenciones ni los sentimientos de amor eterno, si aquella  _cosa_ lo hubiera intentado besar a él, antes habría preferido tirarse al mar encadenado y con un peso en los pies.

\- ¡Tenia que intentarlo! - replicó el otro. - Ademas no me has rechazado inmediatamente después de que te confesara mi amor, ¡así que tenia esperanza! Sobretodo después de saber de quien estás enamorado.

\- Por última vez, ¡¿de que diablos estás hablando?! - chilló de nuevo Sanji, Usopp no entendía como podía ser que aun no hubieran despertado a toda la tripulación con esos gritos. - ¡La única persona de la que estoy enamorado es la preciosa y maravillosa Nami-san! ¡Y ella no tiene nada que ver con vosotros! - continuó el rubio, acercándose al otro furioso - ¡¿Y además cómo querías que reaccionara después de algo así?! Sobretodo viniendo de un degenerado mental que se siente tan inseguro de su propia virilidad que se tiene que disfrazar de mujer en un intento nefasto de compensación!

No hubo más contestación que unos sollozos profundos y exagerados. El okama no se había movido de donde estaba, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos y acurrucado sobre si mismo en el césped. Sanji se detuvo y se frotó la sien, probablemente sufriendo dolor de cabeza. Entonces terminó el cigarrillo, se acercó a tirar la colilla por la borda y se encendió otro. Todo en silencio. Por último se dirigió a las escaleras, claramente con intención de refugiarse en la cocina.

\- Haznos un favor a los dos y no te acerques a menos de cinco metros de mi - espetó por encima el hombro sin ni siquiera girarse. - Y olvidate de toda esta tontería. Me das asco y preferiría morirme sin haber encontrado el All Blue que tenerte tan cerca de nuevo.

Otra vez no hubo contestación y Usopp esperó con un nudo en el estomago mientras los pasos del rubio retumbaban por toda la cubierta. No fue hasta que la puerta de la cocina no se cerró un piso por encima de ellos que no se relajó. Se quedó donde estaba, agarrado a la escalera y sin atreverse ni a salir del todo a cubierta ni a volver a su "oficina". Podía oír los sollozos del okama a unos metros de él mientras procesaba lo que acababa de pasar.

Era inesperado que un home se te declarara, lo reconocía, pero Sanji había sido excesivamente cruel. No lo entendía, Sanji nunca era así con nadie. Recordaba la época en que él dejó la tripulación porque se sentía una carga inútil y demasiado débil para formar parte de la tripulación del futuro rey de los piratas. Las palabras que le dijo Sanji en ese momento las llevaba gravadas a fuego en la memoria y eran su inspiración cuando se sentía demasiado inseguro o deprimido.

"Y _o haré lo que tu no puedes hacer y tu harás lo que yo no puedo hacer."_

Si. Definitivamente Sanji era buena persona. Se preocupaba por todos y los protegía a todos ellos arriesgando la piel, no solo a las chicas como él mismo iba diciendo siempre. Y cuando conocieron a aquel okama en Arabasta tenia entendido que no lo remató después de su pelea sino que le ofreció respeto y amistad. Se frotó los ojos para quitarse las lagrimas de encima. No podía encajar la imagen que tenia de Sanji con lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Tanto había cambiado en esos dos años en que estuvieron separados? ¿Qué le había pasado en ese tiempo que lo había convertido en eso?

" _... tu harás lo que yo no puedo hacer."_

Si. Si Sanji no podía ser compasivo con esa gente como lo era con todos los demás él lo seria en su lugar. Era su pacto. Cada uno haría lo que el otro no podía hacer. No sabia porque Sanji no podía ser como siempre con esta gente pero no importaba, para eso estaba él allí. Saltó a cubierta decidido y fue directamente al dormitorio a despertar en Chopper, necesitaría de su ayuda para arreglar lo que Sanji había roto.

* * *

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, ni tan solo la medicina del medico lo podía mitigar. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Solo de pensar en el chico de la nariz larga y el pequeño y peludo medico de los Mugiwara ayudándola e intentando consolarla le venían ganas de llorar de la humillación. A demás ahora definitivamente no tendría ninguna esperanza de seguir al lado de su amor. Durante los últimos dos años y medio había creído que el arrebatador cocinero simplemente se hacia el difícil, que era demasiado tímido para actuar de otra forma. Había creído ciegamente en los pequeños avances que le permitía hacer.

Recordó por ejemplo que en la isla ella era la única que tenia permiso para ayudarlo en la cocina, era ella quien conseguía sacarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando, era ella la que lo escuchaba pacientemente hablar de sus Nakama y de cuanto los echaba de menos, sobretodo a las chicas, y era ella la que lo había apoyado y ayudado a mejorar día tras día. Era ella con quien mas peleaba, al principio para huir de ella pero al final por el simple hecho de entrenar. Y era ella la que le dejaba medicina y comida a escondidas cuando agotado caía inconsciente en algún rincón escondido.

Se había desvivido por él, sabia desde el primer momento en que ese atractivo rubio era especial, irradiaba una vitalidad que encantaba a todos los que le rodeaban. No le importaba cuantas veces le dijeran las demás que su amor era imposible, eso solo le daba mas fuerza. Había vivido y malvivido deseando que Sanji la notara y se enamorara de ella como ella lo estaba de él. Creía que lo había conseguido, que ella era la única que tenia posibilidades en toda la isla.

Y entonces Sanji se fue de la isla. Sabia que tarde o temprano lo haría, tenia un sueño que cumplir y no seria ella quien se lo impidiera. Pero había esperado que la invitara a ir con él, esperó hasta el último segundo pero el rubio se adentró en el Archipielago Sabaody sin más que un par de insultos como amarga despedida. Se resignó a esperar, la echaría de menos y la iría a buscar como los príncipes de los cuentos, o al menos le enviaría algún mensaje de vez en cuando; estaba segura de que su historia no terminaba allí. Y ni siquiera se afrontó a la realidad cuando nada de lo que había fantaseado sucedió, se autoconvenció de que algo le había pasado a su amor y al final fue ella la que salió a buscarlo, arrastrando a sus amigas con ella. Amigas que le intentaban hacer ver la realidad constantemente. Pero ella no escuchó.

Cuando Rosalin le había contado que creía que entre el cocinero y el espadachín había alguna cosa no se lo había creído al principio. Sintiéndose traicionada los espió durante horas y se dio cuenta de que siempre que estaban en una misma sala o simplemente respirando el mismo aire saltaban chispas y uno o el otro empezaba una pelea con algún comentario absurdo que no habría provocado la misma reacción si proviniera de cualquier otro. Y las peleas eran apoteósicas, parecía que el mundo dejara de existir para ellos dos cuando se peleaban. Sanji prácticamente brillaba como el sol mientras se movía con una agilidad que no era capaz de manifestar contra ningún otro adversario, esquivando, golpeando, volviendo a esquivar y volviendo a golpear en un baile sin fin.

Y el condenado espadachín no se quedaba atrás, sonreía constantemente en medio de la pelea, a veces con superioridad, otras con burla y algunas pocas veces de pura felicidad. No paraba de molestar constantemente al rubio buscando una reacción y parecía saber perfectamente que botones pulsar para provocarlo y encenderlo de furia y rabia. Y no toleraba distracciones. Si Sanji se distraía con alguna de las chicas no tardaba en insultarlo de nuevo o en lanzarle algo, o incluso en decir algo despectivo de las chicas; cualquier cosa por tal de llamar su atención de nuevo. Y lo lograba. Una sola palabra de él y el cocinero se olvidaba del resto del mundo para centrarse de nuevo en él. Y él siempre lo recibía con las espadas desenfundadas y aquella maldita sonrisa de felicidad.

No pudo contradecir a Rosalin con la evidencia golpeándole la cara. Aquellos dos destilaban tensión sexual por todos lados. Si no estaban liados poco les faltaba, y ella se temía que no se tratara solamente de tensión sexual. ¿Y si había algo más? El resto de la tripulación parecían más que acostumbrados a esas peleas constantes así que debían de llevar mucho tiempo peleando, ¿tal vez desde que se conocieron? ¿Amor a primera vista? Por una parte era reconfortante saber que Sanji podía querer a un hombre pero por otro el temor de que le quitaran a su cocinero favorito era horrible.

Cerró los puños con furia, ignorando el dolor que el gesto le provocó. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetear con el maldito espadachín enfrente de todos y después rechazar sus sentimientos de esa manera? ¿Cómo se atrevía a menospreciar todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios? ¿Y como se atrevía a tratarla de esa cruel forma cuando él compartía los mismos gustos? ¿Tal vez no era consciente de ello? En ese caso, lo mejor seria ayudarlo, ¿no?

Sonrió maléficamente mientras rebuscaba entre la poca ropa que había sobrevivido al naufragio. Los Mugiwara habían sido lo suficientemente amables como para dejarles un par de armarios para sus cosas, tristemente escasas. Y en el fondo del cajón con su ropa había lo que estaba buscando. Sacó de su escondite la última botella de  _"Liberta_ _d_ _corporal"_ que Ivankov-sama les había dado para que repartieran su bondad por el mundo. En teoría el contenido de la botella era para ayudar a aquellos que se sentían perdidos y atrapados dentro de su propio cuerpo sin ninguna esperanza, para orientarlos y darles una porción del poder de su reina.

Tendría que hacer una excepción. Tal vez esa era la única forma de que Sanji comprendiera sus sentimientos y su dolor, y ya de paso que fuera capaz de reconocerse a si mismo quien era en realidad. Y quizás también ayudara a aceptar sus sentimientos por él y corresponderlos. Seria hacer trampas, pero era capaz de lo que fuera para recuperar a Sanji, esta vez para siempre.

¿No decían que en el amor y en la guerra no había reglas?

* * *

" _Te_ _consider_ _a_ _s to_ _do_ _un ca_ _b_ _aller_ _o_ _y_ _defen_ _s_ _or de l_ _a_ _s dam_ _a_ _s pero en reali_ _d_ _a_ _d_ _no t_ _i_ _en_ _e_ _s ni idea._ " Sanji suspiró de nuevo. No podía quitarse la bendita frase de la cabeza, la oía repetirse una vez tras otra. La cara llorosa, más desfigurada de lo habitual por el maquillaje corrido y el pelo despeinado tampoco dejaban de perseguirlo fuera donde fuera. A duras penas había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche. Mirando atrás reconocía que su comportamiento había sido horrible y mezquino, aunque fuera contra un hombre. Un hombre vestido con vestido rosa, maquillaje extremo y peluca. Y que le había declarado su amor. Se podría excusar diciendo que en ningún momento llegó a pensar que la declaración de amor fuera sincera, demasiado acostumbrado a las acusaciones y persecuciones de los malditos pervertidos durante los últimos dos años. Casi se sentía culpable de todas las barbaridades que le gritó la noche anterior ahora que se había tranquilizado y que sabia que Elisabeth iba muy en serio. No se arrepentía sin embargo de haberlo enviado al otra punta del barco de una patada cuando lo intentó besar. Se estremecía solo de recordarlo.

Acabó de amasar la masa para hacer pan y empezó a darle la forma adecuada, el panecillo de Nami pasó a tener la forma de una mandarina y el de Robin el de un libro. Sonrió al pensar en sus preciosidades agradeciéndole el tiempo adicional que dedicaba siempre a la elaboración y el detalle en sus platos. Los del resto terminaron teniendo la forma habitual del pan tradicional, ¿para que molestarse en detallar el de los cavernícolas si lo devorarían sin ni siquiera mirárselo? Suspiró. Cuando pensaba en ello parecía que la noche anterior hubiera sido una terrible pesadilla. Lo estremecía pensar que un hombre se le había declarado, a él que adoraba a las mujeres por encima de todas las cosas. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando el muy idiota? Ya lo debería de saber que no reaccionaria bien a una declaración de amor de un hombre, por mucho que se vistiera y actuara como una mujer. A demás de eso lo que lo molestaba más era que había sido precisamente Elisabeth el que lo había hecho. El hombre era un insulto para la belleza, tanto masculina como femenina, y su tono de voz exageradamente agudo le provocaba dolor de cabeza en los mejores momentos y arcadas en los peores, pero aun así le tenia cierto  _"afecto"_  al okama. Tenían cierta afinidad, sobretodo en la cocina. Si el hombre dejara de actuar como si fuera una damisela en peligro y dejara de intentar convertirlo a él también en okama probablemente lo podría considerar un amigo. Nada a comparar con sus Nakamas pero un amigo al fin y al cabo.

Puso los panecillos en una bandeja y los introdujo al horno a la temperatura adecuada. Todos los preparativos estaban listos, solo faltaba esperar a que el pan estuviera listo, poner en los platos el resto y llamar a la gente a desayunar. Se apoyó en la barra americana a su espalda y se encendió un cigarrillo, dispuesto a gozar de unos momentos de paz antes de que empezara la batalla matutina por la comida. Su mente era incapaz de dejar de pensar en el tema. Durante los dos años que vivió en aquella isla se sintió como si estuviera en el infierno, huyendo y luchando constantemente. Por suerte y gracias a la regla de Ivankov cuanto más tiempo pasaba más recetas ganaba y menos tenia que huir. Todos los okama seguían insistiendo en que se probara uno o otro vestido pero lo dejaban descansar de vez en cuando y lo dejaban cocinar tranquilo o hasta lo ayudaban. Elisabeth era el que más lo ayudaba en la cocina y suponía que era por eso que le había cogido cierto cariño. Se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró derrotado. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Nunca antes había sido ni seria nunca capaz de aceptar tales sentimientos de parte de un hombre pero tampoco debería de haber reaccionado de esa manera tan cruel. Sabia bien lo que era sentirse rechazado y odiado por la persona que amas, aunque no se podía comparar a la preciosa Nami con esos insultos a la natura.

Apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero y se encendió otro. Se tendría que disculpar. A un okama. Por haberle gritado que prefería morirse antes que volver a tenerlo a menos de cinco metros de distancia. Rió con incredulidad. Unos años atrás ni tan siquiera se sentiría culpable y menos aun pensaría en disculparse, ¿tal vez eso era lo que llamaban  _"madurar"_? Lo dudaba. Levanto la cabeza al sentir la puerta abrirse lentamente y suspiró de nuevo con resignación cuando vio a Elisabeth dudando en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Sanji-kun? - oyó que preguntaba con temor.

Giró completamente la mirada para observarlo mejor. Parecía en mejor estado que la noche anterior. La mirada triste y dolida permanecía en sus ojos y parecía que no sabia qué hacer con las manos pero se dio cuenta de que se había peinado y maquillado de nuevo. Intentó no pensar demasiado en porqué ver a un hombre maquillado de manera horriblemente exagerada lo tranquilizaba. Pensar era peligroso. Se fijó entonces en que en una de las manos llevaba una botella de color oscuro que no había visto nunca. Elisabeth movía los dedos de la otra mano por el cristal de la botella en lo que parecía un tic nervioso. Desvió la mirada e hizo otra calada al cigarrillo. Hora de disculparse.

\- Idiota, mira, yo... - empezó en tono suave, intentando no alterar al otro pero sin saber como continuar. ¿Cómo se disculpaba un hombre a otro hombre por haberlo apaleado en respuesta a una declaración amorosa por parte del segundo? Sintió el dolor de cabeza regresar con fuerza.

\- Sanji-kun, yo... yo me he venido a disculpar. - lo interrumpió el hombre en cuestión. - Tenias razón, no me debería ni de haber planteado el declararme pero es que yo... creo que malinterpreté la situación.

El cocinero del Sunny esperó pacientemente a que el otro acabara de hablar, observando como arrugaba su vestido rosa con las manos y mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo. ¡Si tan solo se tratara de una bella dama en vez de un peludo y horripilante home el que tuviera en frente! Si fuera una señorita se sentiría tan alagado que se desharía como un helado a pleno sol.

\- Mira, no te tienes que disculpar. - intentó de nuevo, frotándose la frente para intentar mitigar el dolor punzante detrás de sus ojos.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - fue la respuesta que recibió. - ¡Te puse en una situación comprometida sólo por mi propio egoísmo! Lo malinterpreté todo temerariamente y actué por impulso pensando que tenia una oportunidad.

Sanji no dijo nada mientras el otro soltaba una risita que más bien parecía un sollozo. Había alguna cosa que no le acababa de encajar, todo eso de haber  _"malinterpretado"_  la situación. ¿Que situación exactamente?

\- Te he traído un obsequio. - oyó que le decía, despertándolo de sus pensamientos. La botella fue puesta en la barra americana a su lado.

Cogió la botella y la observó con cautela. No llevaba etiqueta y el cristal oscuro y grueso no dejaba ver el color del líquido en su interior. Aun así por algún motivo Sanji presentía que seria de color rosa chicle. Todo parecía ser rosa con esa gente, desde la comida hasta los barcos pasando sobretodo por los hombres. Movió la botella ligeramente para ver el líquido moverse, intentando adivinar su textura. Aparentemente era algún tipo de licor pero en la Grand Line no podías estar nunca seguro de nada.

\- Es la nueva bebida especial de nuestra Reina. - fue la explicación que recibió, lo que le hizo dejar automáticamente la botella en la mesa de nuevo; no se fiaba de nada que hubiera salido de las manos de Ivankov. - Es muy valiosa para nosotras y esta es la única botella que sobrevivió de las que llevábamos en el barco pero quiero que la tengas tu. Como disculpa.

Sanji estaba muy sorprendido por la conducta moderada y controlada del okama en frente suyo, sobretodo porque eso no era nada típico en él. En otros tiempos habría desconfiado y temido que se tratara de una trampa pero después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior por un malentendido no se veía capaz. Lo observó retorcerse incómodamente, pasando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra y restregarse las manos con el vestido. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre enfrente suyo tenia la mirada dirigida al suelo de manera que el flequillo rubio le tapaba los ojos y media cara y le pareció ver que sudaba. Intentó acallar la alarma que llevaba rato sonando furiosamente en su mente y que le decía que todo junto era muy sospechoso. La última vez que hizo caso de aquella voz terminó rechazando a patadas una declaración de amor incómoda y teniendo que disculparse posteriormente por culpa de los remordimientos.

\- Lo diré una sola vez y si alguna vez se lo cuentas a alguien lo negaré todo y te daré tal paliza que me suplicaras que te mate. - avisó antes de apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero e incorporándose de la barra para caminar hasta unos pocos pasos de distancia del otro rubio. - Me disculpo por lo que te dije ayer en la noche, me pasé. Estaba convenido de que todo eso era otra de tus manipulaciones raras y me enojé - respiró profundamente cuando el okama levanto la mirada y lo observó atónito, con los ojos sin una sola lágrima, contrariamente a lo que Sanji había supuesto con su anterior conducta esquiva. Se obligó a seguir. - Si hubiera sabido que era de verdad, que realmente te sentías así por mi no habría respondido de aquella forma.

Se detuvo unos instantes para ordenar sus pensamientos y reunir valor antes de escupir la parte mas difícil. Levantó una mano para callar al otro cuando pareció que lo iba a interrumpir y prosiguió.

\- Me gustan las mujeres con locura así que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos ni ahora ni nunca pero eso no es excusa por como te traté ayer. - continuó, desviando la mirada incómodo. - No entenderé nunca como funciona vuestra mente retorcida pero lo que tengo claro es que no puedes escoger de quien te enamoras y sé de primera mano como de doloroso es que te rechacen. - pensó con amargura en la pelirroja de la tripulación. - No te puedo corresponder pero me siento agradecido, incluso un poco alagado la verdad.

No supo que más decir ni si se había expresado con suficiente claridad pero no tenia el valor de volverlo a intentar. Todo eso era más vergonzoso que nada que hubiera hecho hasta entonces. Un silencio incómodo se extendió por la cocina y unos irrefrenables deseos de fumar otro cigarrillo lo inundaron, ¿cuantos llevaba ya en la última hora? Había perdido la cuenta hacia rato. Incapaz de suportar más tiempo la situación espió por el rabillo del ojo al okama para ver si reaccionaba de una vez y se aterró al ver dos grandes corazones rosas donde estaban los ojos del otro hombre no hacia ni dos segundos atrás. Se le heló la sangre cuando vio aparecer también una inmensa sonrisa y el cuerpo del otro empezó a retorcerse en un baile horripilante que seria mas propio de una jovencita avergonzada ante el príncipe azul de sus sueños. Su mal presentimiento se cumplió cuando vio al rubio llevarse las manos a las mejillas sonrojadas suspirando dramáticamente. Mierda, la había cagado.

\- ¡Sanji-kuuuuuuuuuun! - fue el grito de guerra que inició la batalla. - ¡Sabia que tu amor por mi era sincero! ¡Ven a mis brazos amor mio!

En breves segundos Sanji giró sobre sí mismo para lanzar una potente patada al okama que ya saltaba hacia él para abrazarlo o hacerle algo aún más perturbador y lo envió de golpe contra la pared.

\- ¡Calla! ¡¿Eres sordo además de idiota?! - exclamó, la ira renaciendo en su interior - ¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso!

\- ¡Sabia que eras todo un caballero, mi flor! - fue su respuesta mientras volvía a lanzarse encima suyo. - ¡Enciende el corazón de esta jovencita con tu pasión!

\- ¡A callar! - bramó Sanji desesperado. Sabia que se arrepentiría de disculparse, lo sabia. ¿Realmente porqué era siempre tan caballeroso?

* * *

Cuando Zoro entró a la cocina bostezando y exigiendo alcohol a gritos se sorprendió de ver la pelea. El idiota del cocinero volvía a pelearse con el okama de la peluca rubia, esa vez ya de buena mañana. ¿Cuantas peleas llevaban ya esos dos en los pocos días que llevaban esa gente a bordo? Más que con el resto de  _"invitados"_  seguro. Y más que con él. No era que lo echara de menos tampoco, los okama habían resultado ser casi tan buen entrenamiento como el cocinerito. Casi.

\- ¡Eh, cocinero idiota! - chilló, intentando llamar la atención de los dos que se retorcían por el comedor, destrozando los muebles y moviendo los sofás de lugar. - ¡Cocinero de mierda, quiero bebida!

Se ofendió un poco cuando ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo, demasiado ocupados en matarse uno al otro. Bueno, para ser mas exactos demasiado ocupados el cocinero idiota en matar al otro y éste en intentar desnudar al cocinero. Le molestó darse cuenta de la ropa desarreglada y a medio desabrochar del rubio de la tripulación. Él no conseguía nunca ni despeinarlo y en cambio ese novato parecía ser capaz de violar al cocinero si realmente se lo proponía.

Negándose a sentirse inferior a un okama vestido con peluca rubia y un vestido rosa con lacitos desvió la mirada hacia la nevera en busca de alcohol, si antes lograba romper el candado de seguridad anti-Luffy, por supuesto. Fue entonces cuando vio una botella sobre la barra. Sonrió ampliamente, feliz con la facilidad en conseguir bebida esa vez, sin tener que pelear con el cocinero o rebuscar en los armarios hasta encontrar donde las había escondido esa vez el rubio. Abrió la botella y le echó un trago. Tenia un sabor excesivamente dulce pero le dejaba un ardor agradable en garganta y pecho. Echó otro trago y se dedicó a observar la pelea.

El cocinero no estaba peleando a su máxima capacidad, no hacia servir las manos para hacer el pino y así hacer su ataque circular, el que siempre hacia cuando peleaba contra muchos enemigos a la vez. Tampoco había hecho el truco de encender su cuerpo en llamas para potenciar sus patadas ni estaba utilizando Haki. Aun y así el resplandor de sus ojos era feroz, brillante como en las mejores de sus peleas. Sintió un hormigueo en pensar en eso, deseando tener una buena pelea con el cocinero que lo librara de la tensión de los últimos días, concretamente desde que la tropa de pervertidos había decidido perseguirlo y acosarlo a él también. Bebió otro trago. Más tarde provocaría al cocinero, como en los viejos tiempos, y así podría desahogarse sin miedo a matar a nadie. Cuando estuvieran en cubierta, así el idiota no se reprimiría para no dañar su preciosa cocina.

Hizo otro trago, notando como el ardor se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo lentamente. Extraño, era la primera vez que una bebida le provocaba ese picor en la punta de los dedos. Observó de nuevo al cocinero que en ese momento había logrado dejar al otro tumbado sobre la mesa del comedor y se encontraba inclinado sobre él y reteniéndolo con un pie sobre el pecho. Sonrió al ver una oportunidad para provocar al idiota, ignorando los extraños escalofríos que lo empezaban a recorrer.

\- Vaya cocinero, ¿por qué no me presentas a tu nuevo novio? - exclamó suficientemente alto como para que esa vez lo oyeran los otros dos.

El rubio se giró para mirarlo con odio y rabia asesina en los ojos. Zoro sonrió. _"Oh sí,_ _eso_ _es_ _precisament_ _e_ _l_ _o_ _que necesita_ _b_ _a"_  pensó mientras sentía la adrenalina empezando a recorrerlo, preparándolo para una de sus peleas con el rubio.

* * *

Sanji estaba que escupía fuego por la boca de la rabia que sentía en ese momento. La pelea con Elisabeth lo había frustrado más de lo normal al no poder emprarse a fondo por miedo a dañar por accidente su cocina. Había arrastrado al otro a la parte del comedor de la cocina-comedor pero aun y así no había podido evitar ser prudente. Y ahora el imbécil de Zoro aparecía para añadir leña al fuego. Sonrió maléficamente, le enseñaría, oh sí, le enseñaría bien a no molestarlo cuando no estuviera de humor.

\- ¡Calla Marimo, que tu no tienes voz en este entierro! - le soltó para después volverse a girar, ignorándolo completamente.

Sabia lo que buscaba Zoro y también como éste llegaba a odiar que lo ignorara cuando intentaba provocarlo a pelear, hecho que lo hacia aun más divertido. Inició una cuenta atrás mentalmente, esperando el contraataque.

\- ¡¿A quien llamas "Marimo", imbécil?! - fue la respuesta

Sonrió. Cinco segundos, no estaba mal. El récord estaba en tres segundos antes de la respuesta pero por supuesto había que tener en cuenta el lento procesamiento mental del idiota. Hacia lo que podía el pobre. Se giró de nuevo para replicar y fue entonces cuando vio la botella en la mano del otro. Abierta. Y por lo que parecía probablemente medio vacía.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber quien te ha dado permiso para saquear mi bodega, ignorante descerebrado?! - exclamó, harto de las incursiones constantes por parte de la tripulación a los pocos víveres de que disponían.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando cara de diana? Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie. - fue la respuesta estúpida del aun más estúpido Zoro, para luego echar otro trago a la botella como para demostrar su opinión.

\- ¡Deja la botella donde estaba subnormal! - le espetó sintiendo como le hervía la sangre ante la arrogancia y la estupidez del otro. - ¡Es demasiado buena para ti!

En realidad no había tenido aun ocasión de probar esa botella y de hecho no estaba seguro ni de que fuera realmente alcohol lo que contenía, con los habitantes de la isla de los okama no sabias nunca qué era lo que podías llegar a consumir sin darte cuenta. Por eso precisamente estaba tan furioso. Nadie podía comer ni beber algo que él no hubiera aprobado antes, no permitiría que nadie se pusiera enfermo o se envenenara accidentalmente con la comida por muy idiotas que fueran algunos de sus Nakama; por alguna cosa era el cocinero de abordo.

\- Oblígame - replicó arrogantemente el espadachín. - ¿O es que no eres suficiente hombre?

" _¡Y_ _a está!_ _¡Hasta_ _aquí hem_ _os_ _llegado_ _!"_  pensó Sanji antes de soltar al okama y girarse completamente hacia el moreno de pelo verde, dispuesto a hacerle escupir hasta la última gota que había bebido. Levantó la pierna casi 180 grados y la dejó caer apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Zoro. Y entonces fue cuando la botella se hizo añicos contra el suelo y Zoro soltó un gemido de dolor mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar incontrolablemente.

Sanji, sorprendido, logró corregir la trayectoria de la pierna a medio camino evitando golpear la cabeza de su Nakama por pocos centímetros pero, por desgracia, con el impacto terminó haciendo añicos una parte de la barra americana que separaba el comedor de la cocina. Se quedó unos segundos atónito, sin acabar de creer que realmente hubiera oído al inmutable Zoro gemir de dolor y lo observó incrédulo. Lo vio agarrado con fuerza a la barra con una de sus manos enormes, al otro lado de donde estaba él, temblando, sudando y agarrándose el pecho con la otra mano. Saltó por encima la barra justo cuando Zoro dejaba ir un grito de dolor y lo agarró firmemente de los hombros, sin saber que hacer.

\- ¡Zoro! - la sacudió, intentando que le diera alguna pista de que hacer, lo que fuera. - ¿Que tienes? ¡Responde Zoro!

Este jadeaba sin parar, por lo que parecía incapaz de responder mientras se soltaba de barra y se arañaba el rostro. Sanji aterrado le cogió las manos y aguantó parcialmente su peso cuando las piernas del peliverde le empezaron a fallar.

\- ¡Mierda, Zoro! - gimió al notar la alta temperatura que desprendía el cuerpo del otro. - Aguanta. ¡Chopper! - llamó desesperadamente al medico de la tripulación. - ¡Chopper, ayuda!

Fue vagamente consciente de maldiciones pronunciadas cerca suyo y de alguien saliendo con prisa de la cocina, pidiendo ayuda a gritos. El okama, Elisabeth. Se había olvidado completamente de él. Zoro se desplomó en sus brazos, aparentemente incapaz de seguir aguantando su propio peso y haciéndolo caer de rodillas a él también. El rostro sudoroso y ardiente de Zoro cayó sobre su hombro izquierdo y Sanji no pudo evitar un escalofrío al notar la gran diferencia de temperatura de sus cuerpos. Cubrió la frente de Zoro con una mano intentando valorar la temperatura mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que podría haber hecho, ingerido o bebido el primero de abordo para terminar en ese estado.

Fue entonces que notó alguna cosa clavándose en su pierna y al bajar la vista vio un trozo de cristal oscuro. Como si le hubieran encendido un interruptor dentro su mente asoció instantáneamente el estado de Zoro al contenido de la botella que aun no había analizado. Botella que le había regalado Elisabeth a él . Como una disculpa. ¡Y una mierda una disculpa! ¡El desgraciado okama lo había intentado envenenar! ¡Y él, estúpido como siempre, aún se había disculpado de corazón!

\- ¡ELISABETH! - bramó con odio - ¡¿Que demonios le has hecho?!

No se lo perdonaría, nunca se lo perdonaría. Si le pasaba algo a Zoro lo mataría lentamente, lo reviviría y lo volvería a matar. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar a la par que el de Zoro pero en su caso de furia. Se hubiera levantado y habría ido a clamar venganza si en ese preciso momento Zoro no hubiera agarrado su hombro con fuerza sobrehumana, balbuceando palabras por primera vez.

\- Quema... ¡mierda, quema! - oyó que decía, restregándose con fuerza el pecho.

\- ¡Zoro! - respondió, reaccionando de golpe. - Zoro, lo que te has bebido te está haciendo esto, tienes que vomitar, ¿me oyes? ¡Échalo todo!

Le pareció oír la puerta de la cocina abrirse de golpe y un montón de pasos y gritos asustados que se acercaban pero entonces Zoro chilló con fuerza y se retorció, inclinando la espalda hacia atrás. Y fue entonces cuando Sanji vio y sintió el cuerpo entre sus brazos cambiar rápidamente. Los hombros se adelgazaron, los músculos de los brazos se redujeron, las manos encogiéndose y perdiendo la rugosidad que las caracterizaba, las piernas perdiendo pelo y alisándose como los brazos, la cintura haciéndose mas estrecha por momentos mientras los músculos del pecho parecieron redistribuirse y convertirse en grasa. La cabeza de Zoro cayó de nuevo sobre su hombro, inmóvil, y a Sanji le pareció que el pelo verde crecía unos centímetros y se volvía más suave, más maleable. La respiración caliente en su cuello se mezclaba con gemidos que de golpe parecían un poco más agudos mientras que un par de protuberancias se comprimían contra su pecho, en el punto donde debería de haber el pecho musculoso y plano del espadachín.

Cuando su cerebro procesó lo que estaba pasando se tuvo que pellizcar para comprobar que no se trataba de una pesadilla. Levanto la mirada y vio al resto de sus nakamas mirándolos tan atónitos como él se sentía. Hasta Chopper se restregaba los ojos incrédulo, su espiritu científico impidiéndole creer lo que estaba viendo. Sanji lo entendía, él tampoco se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Bajó la mirada de nuevo y se encontró, en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Zoro, un cuerpo femenino de piel morena y sedosa, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, piernas largas y finas y unas manos suaves, grandes para ser de chica pero no tanto como lo habían sido momentos antes. Un cuerpo femenino desnudo de cintura hacia arriba por cierto. Apartó ligeramente la cabeza de la chica inconsciente de su hombro y arrastró un brazo por la espalda descubierta, temblando por la suavidad del tacto, hasta depositar la mano en la nuca, soportando el peso y permitiéndoles a todos observar el rostro del que antes era el primero de abordo. Un rostro suave e indudablemente femenino los hizo exclamar con fuerza. La piel seguía siendo del mismo color y la cicatriz que cubría y sellaba el ojo izquierdo continuaba en el mismo lugar así y como el pelo, las cejas verdes y los pendientes en la oreja izquierda. Les pestañas sin embargo eran mucho más largas, la boca seguía siendo grande pero ahora los labios eran más carnosos y gruesos, Sanji tuvo que tragar saliva al observarlos con anhelo, y la nariz seguía siendo la misma. A parte de los pequeños detalles la mayor diferencia parecía ser en la fisionomía global de la cara que ahora era más fina y angulosa.

Zoro se había convertido en una mujer. Una mujer encantadoramente atractiva y exótica. Tragó de nuevo mientras sus ojos se desviaban solos hacia los pechos descubiertos, grandes, dorados y redondos, cruzados en diagonal por la gran cicatriz que tres años atrás Mihawk había hecho al espadachín. La cicatriz de la herida que casi le había costado la vida a Zoro. Al Zoro hombre, no a esa preciosidad que descansaba tentadoramente en sus manos. Levantó la mirada de nuevo con gran esfuerzo para mirar a sus Nakamas, indeciso sobre que hacer o decir.

Ninguno de ellos sabia como reaccionar, pasmados e incrédulos con lo que acababan de ver. Entonces de golpe Luffy empezó a reír, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en él. Su capitán se dio un golpe en la frente como si acabara de recordar algo.

\- ¡Me olvidé de darle las gracias a Iva-chan por su ayuda en Impel Down!

Todos se miraron entre ellos incrédulos y suspiraron. No sabían porque habían esperado algo mejor del asno de su capitán.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Cualquier corrección, queja o comentario será más que bienvenido!
> 
> He decidido usar algunos terminos japoneses en esta versión, supongo que no es necesario pero por si acaso aqui va un pequeño glosario:
> 
> Marimo: un tipo de alga japonesa de color verde, tesoro nacional creo. Es uno de los motes/insultos con los que Sanji llama a Zoro.  
> Nakama: compañero/amigo, según tengo entendido es un término que se utiliza para definir una amistad profunda y es el que se utiliza para referirse todos los miembros de la tripulación.  
> Mugiwara: "sombrero de paja" literalmente, el mote que los Marines ponen a Luffy y a su tripulación en general.  
> Okama: es un término japonés para llamar a un travestí o drag queen. Hace referencia a los habitantes de la isla Momoiro en el canon.


	2. Reacciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez superado el shock, ¿cómo reaccionará la tripulación? ¿Permanecerá todo igual o la nueva Zoro provocará algún cambio?

**Capítulo 2: Reacciones**

Chopper hizo un gran esfuerzo para ignorar los gemidos de dolor de su paciente mientras le vendaba las heridas con un poco más de fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria. Él era un doctor y su deber era curar a la gente pero aun así... aun así sentía que ese paciente en concreto se merecía lo que le había pasado. Se restregó los ojos llorosos con enojo y ató fuerte el vendaje.

En unas horas todo se había vuelto patas arriba. Después de ver a Zoro transformarse en una mujer en frente de sus propios ojos no supo que hacer, se quedó petrificado hasta que Sanji se levantó con Zoro en brazos y se dirigió a la enfermería. Entonces él reaccionó de golpe, corrió detrás de éste y se encerró con Zoro mientras Sanji salía de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra, con una mirada decidida y aterradora en sus ojos. Después hizo lo que pudo para ignorar los gritos y ruidos de pelea a cubierta para centrarse en su nakama inconsciente.

Realizó todas las pruebas rutinarias que se le ocurrieron a Zoro, lamentándose de no disponer de mejor material médico en el barco con el que estudiar bien el fenómeno que había ocurrido hacía tan sólo unas horas. Luffy y los demás pasaron por la enfermería en un momento u otro para ver el estado de su paciente pero Zoro no se despertó. Ni siquiera después de todas las pruebas que le hizo, las muestras de sangre que le extrajo para analizar y el alboroto de su capitán intentando hacerle comer carne cruda mientras aún seguía inconsciente.

Este hecho lo tenia preocupado pero al fin y al cabo estaban hablando de Zoro, y el cuerpo de éste, por alguna razón misteriosa, tenia la peculiaridad de curarse mientras dormía. O al menos eso era lo que afirmaba Zoro. Cierto era, sin embargo, que después de una gran herida lo primero que hacia Zoro era dormir y que al despertarse parecía más recuperado. Aun así no pensaba dejarlo dormir más de cinco horas, le preocupaban los posibles efectos secundarios de la poción.

Porque ahora sabía que se trataba de una poción que imitaba los poderes de Ivankov, que según Luffy, Sanji y los okama era un usuario de las frutas del diablo capaz de dominar y alterar las hormonas de un cuerpo a voluntad. Eso podría explicar en parte el cambio de Zoro pero el hecho de que una simple sobredosis de hormonas pudiera cambiar el genero de un hombre adulto dejaba muchos interrogantes en el aire. Si al menos hubiera sobrevivido una parte de la poción la habría podido estudiar y buscar un antídoto.

\- Doctor, me haces daño – oyó que le decían con voz suave.

Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando el brazo vendado de su paciente mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Soltó el brazo en cuestión y empezó a guardar el material que había usado. Decidió repasar las heridas que ya había curado la noche anterior a ese okama en concreto, por miedo a que se hubieran reabierto. Apaleado dos veces en menos de doce horas. No entendía que había provocado la primera pelea pero la segunda estaba claro que se la merecía. Aunque Sanji se hubiera pasado un poco.

\- No era mi intención que se la bebiera, ¿sabes? - oyó que murmuraba.

\- No, querías que fuera Sanji el que se la bebiera, ¿verdad? - le soltó enojado. Sanji le había contado paso a paso lo que había ocurrido en la cocina momentos antes del cambio de Zoro, aunque no había logrado arrancarle los detalles ni los motivos.

\- No se suponía que se bebiera media botella de golpe. - intentó defenderse el otro. - En teoría con un vaso es suficiente para un cambio lento e indoloro.

\- ¡Pero eso no es lo que ha pasado! - estalló Chopper. - ¡Dejaste una sustancia peligrosa al alcance de cualquiera sin ninguna advertencia ni etiqueta! - siguió recriminando Chopper, furioso – ¡Tienes suerte de que soy medico, si no no dudaría en dejarte en manos de Sanji otra vez!

Usopp no le había explicado con detalle que era lo que había pasado cuando le trajo a ese paciente sangrando y medio inconsciente a la enfermería. Sólo le había dicho que había logrado secuestrarlo mientras Luffy retenía temporalmente a Sanji y que éste tenia claras intenciones de matar a su nuevo paciente. Cuando Sanji apareció por la puerta pocos minutos después Chopper tuvo de recurrir a toda su persuasión médica para tranquilizarlo lo suficiente como para que le contara todo lo que sabia. Mencionar la salud de Zoro había sido un golpe bajo y no estaba orgulloso de ello pero necesitaba saber que había provocado ese cambio en él. Mientras se lo contaba en voz grave Sanji no dejó de mirar amenazadoramente al okama que se encogía en una camilla. Por suerte Robin y Nami vinieron a ayudarlo y se llevaron a Sanji una vez la historia fue contada.

\- ¡De verdad que lo siento! - lloriqueaba el okama.

Chopper respiró profundamente intentando serenarse. Su maestra siempre decía que se conseguía más información de un paciente alegre que de uno asustado, aunque después no lo aplicara mucho ella misma.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó, intentando recuperar su nombre de la memoria. Era algo empezando con E.

\- Elisabeth – murmuró éste.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué has intentado envenenar a Zoro? - le preguntó intentando controlar la rabia.

\- No, yo no quería, él se lo bebió sin que nos diéramos cuenta. - fue la respuesta del otro.

\- A Sanji entonces. - insistió. - ¿O me dirás que no recordabas lo que hacia esta poción cuando se la regalaste a Sanji? - preguntó, escéptico.

\- No quería envenenarlo, no es veneno, es un regalo. - se intentó justificar el de la peluca rubia. - Se llama "Libertad Corporal" y es una poción de efecto temporal e indoloro que permite al que lo bebe experimentar como seria ser del sexo contrario. Hay dos modelos, uno para hombres y otro para mujeres, la que teníamos era la versión para hombres.

\- ¿Es de efecto temporal? - preguntó interesado el doctor. - ¿Cuánto tiempo dura?

En teoría se tiene que beber sólo un vaso y eso permite un cambio gradual e indoloro que dura unos diez días aproximadamente. - contestó éste un poco más animado. - Lo hemos probado varias veces y nunca nos habíamos topado con que pudiera causar dolor.

Chopper se quedó en silencio un momento mientras reflexionaba, si se trataba de un efecto temporal quería decir que los efectos se irían solos. Diez días por un vaso del líquido, y Sanji decía que Zoro se había bebido prácticamente tres cuartos de la botella de golpe. Eso debían ser más o menos cuatro o cinco vasos así que, ¿un poco más de un mes? En casos de sobredosis podía ser que los efectos duraran más tiempo pero realmente dependía de la substancia en sí.

\- ¿Seguro que era la última botella? - preguntó por tercera o cuarta vez. - ¿No sabéis los componentes de la poción?

\- Gran parte se basa en los poderes de nuestra reina y aún esta en fase de pruebas así que no sabemos mucha cosa. - respondió Elisabeth. - Sé que ya lo he dicho muchas veces pero realmente lamento todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Ya lo sé. - suspiró Chopper recordando un remedio que hizo él en su infancia y que resultó más mortífero que sanador. - Pero ahora mismo eso no nos ayuda mucho precisamente. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo afectara esto a Zoro? Las pruebas que le he hecho parecían normales... para una chica de su edad.

\- Básicamente será como si hubiera sido siempre una chica, las cicatrices y enfermedades que haya podido pasar anteriormente no desaparecen. - le contó el okama. - Simplemente lo que antes era un cuerpo de hombre ahora es un cuerpo de mujer con las mismas experiencias.

Chopper no estaba tan convencido de ello. Sobretodo le preocupaba que el tono muscular propio de Zoro fuera afectado, al fin y al cabo las chicas por norma general no tenían tanta fuerza como los chicos. En ese aspecto tenían ciertas limitaciones físicas que podían ser catastróficas para un espadachín. Sin tener en cuenta otros factores cómo el cambio en el peso, la distribución de éste en el nuevo y distinto cuerpo y otros factores que podían afectar al equilibrio. Lo peor que podría pasar, según su opinión, seria que esa subida repentina de hormonas afectara de una manera o de otra a la mente y personalidad de Zoro.

\- Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de esta poción, de la gente que la ha tomado y sobretodo del motivo que te impulsó a utilizarla en mi nakama - lo interrogó con su mejor voz de médico, determinado a llegar al fondo de todo. - Puedes confiar en mi, soy doctor y lo que no quieras que se sepa no saldrá de ésta habitación.

* * *

Un constante sonido seco resonaba en la cocina del barco cada vez que Sanji golpeaba el cuchillo contra la madera de cortar al preparar la cena. Robin bebió un sorbo de su café con leche, azucarado hasta el punto adecuado, mientras observaba al rubio atentamente. No había visto nunca a Sanji tan furioso. Incluso en ese momento, dentro de su adorada cocina y elaborando una comida de reyes se veía en tensión, conteniendo la rabia y la violencia en su interior. No había rastro alguno de la agilidad y relajación propias de él cuando cocinaba, sustituyendo el suave baile y tarareo habituales en él por el cuerpo en tensión y maldiciones y amenazas murmuradas para sí mismo.

Entendía que lo que le había pasado a Zoro era extraño y en cierta forma espantoso pero no era ni de lejos lo peor que le podría haber pasado. Visiones del espadachín ahogándose en su propio vómito, atacando enloquecido a su propia tripulación o hiriéndose a él mismo, sufriendo un cambio abrupto de personalidad o simplemente muriendo por envenenamiento aparecieron en su mente. Suspiró suavemente, a veces saber demasiado era horrible, llenaba la mente de posibilidades aterradoras. Volvió a mirar a Sanji, dándose cuenta de que su propio suspiro había sido ignorado por el cocinero, hecho que demostraba por si mismo hasta que punto el mujeriego se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos. No muy positivos a judgar por el temblor de sus manos.

\- Es peligroso usar una herramienta como esta si no se esta concentrado, cocinero-kun. - le dijo en voz suave, observando con ojos de halcón la reacción del otro. - ¿Puedo sugerir que intentes librarte de esta tensión antes de que te lastimes las manos?

Les manos de Sanji eran un tesoro para él, todos lo sabían y lo respectaban y por eso no le sorprendió cuando el rubio soltó de golpe el cuchillo ante la simple mención de lastimarlas. Observó atentamente como Sanji inspiraba profundamente y apoyaba las manos en la encimera, reclinándose después cabizbajo. La tensión parecía haber aumentado.

\- Necesito un cigarrillo – lo oyó murmurar.

\- No creo que sea necesario mencionar que no me molesta el olor del tabaco. - dijo con suavidad. - Tampoco me disgustaría compañía mientras saboreo el magnifico café que me has preparado.

Sonrió cuando vio a Sanji girar como una peonza hasta estar a su lado, elogiándola por su generosidad y maravillosa compañía. O algo así, no le hacia mucho caso a lo que decía éste cuando se ponía de esa forma. En realidad no importaban tanto las palabras si no lo que se quería conseguir con ellas. Usualmente no veía más que calidez, afecto e admiración cuando Sanji le hablaba a ella o a Nami, pero no esa vez. Esa vez las palabras sonaban vacías, una respuesta automática probablemente generada para esconder los auténticos pensamientos. Sonrió a Sanji mientras éste se encendía un cigarrillo con manos temblorosas y se sentaba de lado en una silla en frente suyo, apoyando una mano en la mesa y la otra agarrando con fuerza el respaldo de la silla. Notó con sorpresa que los ojos del cocinero giraban constantemente hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

\- He ido a ver a nuestro doctor hace un rato. - se detuvo unos instantes para hacer un sorbo a su café. - Ha descubierto que los efectos de la substancia que nuestro querido espadachín se bebió son temporales. Además no ha encontrado ningún motivo de preocupación en el estado físico de nuestro... o mejor dicho de nuestra espadachina.

\- ¡Como si me preocupara ese idiota descerebrado! - se quejó Sanji, escondiendo lo que sin ninguna duda parecía un suspiro de alivio. La tensión en sus hombros también pareció disminuir considerablemente. - ¿Cuanto tiempo durarán los efectos?

Robin consideró la pregunta por unos instantes. Sanji parecía mucho más tranquilo al saber que el cambio era temporal de lo que ella habría esperado. ¿Era posible que el cocinero tuviera algún problema con que fuera precisamente Zoro el que se había convertido en mujer? Sabía que los dos no eran precisamente los mejores amigos pero eran nakama al fin y al cabo; familia. Conociéndolo cualquiera habría esperado que desearía que un cambio así durara para siempre si eso implicaba tener una chica más a quien adorar entre la tripulación.

\- Chopper no está seguro - respondió con cautela. - Aparentemente la dosis adecuada es de solo un vaso y entonces los efectos duran una semana, diez días como mucho. En el caso de Zoro...

\- No se sabe porqué el muy idiota se bebió prácticamente toda la botella de golpe sin pararse a pensar siquiera qué era lo que se estaba bebiendo. - terminó Sanji cabreado. - ¡Mierda, si es que es estúpido!

Pasó por alto el hecho de que el rubio estuviera blasfemando y mal-hablando ante ella, situación que nunca antes había ocurrido, pero se lo apuntó mentalmente para posteriores reflexiones al respecto. Bebió otro sorbito y esperó a que Sanji le diera más pistas de que era lo que le perturbaba tanto. Inspiró con sorpresa cuando Sanji de repente se levantó y dio una patada con fuerza a los sofás de la sala de estar con un grito de frustración.

\- ¡Marimo idiota! - oyó que decía. - ¡Te dije que no te lo bebieras!

El rompecabezas empezaba a cobrar forma y sentido en su mente. El problema se encontraba no en lo que le había pasado a Zoro, o al menos no totalmente, sino en las causas. El hecho de que el origen del problema fuera una bebida. Una bebida de su cocina y de la cual él era el verdadero objetivo.

\- Sanji, eres consciente de que nada de esto es culpa tuya, ¿verdad? - dejó la taza en el plato e hizo crecer brazos del sofá, colocando bien los cojines que Sanji había lanzado con su acción impetuosa. - Aunque se tratara de una bebida que te regalaron a ti no es culpa tuya.

\- ¡Robin-san es muy amable por preocuparse por mi! - cantó suavemente y con pocas energías el rubio. - Pero todo lo que sea comida o bebida es mi responsabilidad, sobretodo si está dentro de mi cocina.

\- No sabias lo que causaba el liquido - comentó ella. - Y te fue obsequiado en una hora en que todos dormíamos así que obviamente el objetivo de éste eras tu. Eso no quiere decir que fuera tu culpa, sino más bien que habrías sido tu la víctima.

\- Yo no me lo habría bebido sin saber lo que era. - se quejó él.

\- ¿Y cómo habrías sabido lo que era? - insistió ella. - Dudo que por el color o la textura hubieras podido adivinar sus propiedades así que tarde o temprano habrías acabado haciendo una cata cautelosa - hizo una pausa, esperando que el cocinero lo negara, y al no hacerlo continuó. - Si Zoro no hubiese entrado y hecho la cata por si mismo ahora serias tu el que estaría en su situación.

\- ¡Yo no me habría bebido nunca media botella de golpe sin saber ni lo que era! - replicó él. - Ademas si alguien ha de ser afectado por la comida o la bebida prefiero ser yo.

Robin suspiró, sin saber que más decir para hacerle ver a Sanji que lo que había sucedido no era culpa suya. Probablemente nada de lo que le podía decir serviría de mucho, al fin y al cabo los chicos de su familia eran demasiado cabezotas y orgullosos para cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente. Soltó una risita al pensar en que no sólo los chicos eren tozudos, Nami también entraba con facilidad en la categoría. El silencio reinó de nuevo en la cocina, con ella gozando de su bebida y Sanji de su cigarrillo. Y fue por eso que los dos pegaron un brinco cuando Chopper salió de improvisto de la enfermería y cruzó corriendo toda la sala sin ni siquiera verlos para salir chillando a cubierta.

\- ¡ZOROOOOO! ¡¿Donde te escondes?! ¡¿Y cómo has salido sin que te viera?! ¡Te he dicho que no te movieras de la cama! ¡Y nada de entrenar! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

Los dos se miraron en silencio y con una sonrisa en los labios. Que Zoro se negara a descansar y huyera de su sobre-protector doctor era tan habitual para ellos cómo lo era el movimiento constante del barco. Robin se sintió mucho más ligera de repente, libre de una tensión y nerviosismo que no había sido consciente hasta ese momento que tenia. Se levantó con tranquilidad, intentando reprimir una risita al oír a Sanji maldecir de nuevo al  _Marimo_  por su  _"manca de respe_ _to_ _e_ _obediencia al_ _médico_ _"_ y por  _"ten_ _e_ _r a l_ _a_ _s m_ _a_ _rav_ _i_ _llos_ _a_ _s y_ _deslumbrantes_ _chicas_ _preocupad_ _a_ _s con s_ _u_ _imbecili_ _d_ _a_ _d_ _"_. Era reconfortante ver a su amigo de nuevo con tanta creatividad desbordando.

Siguió a Sanji fuera de la cocina para reunirse con el resto de la tripulación a cubierta, dónde ya se podían oír los gritos de alegría de Usopp y Luffy. Y justo al salir de la sala chocó con la espalda del chef que se había quedado inmóvil y en medio del paso.

\- ¿Sanji-kun? - lo llamó extrañada pero no recibió respuesta.

Al ver que el rubio no reaccionaba lo rodeó, agarrándolo del brazo con cautela y observándolo con curiosidad. El cocinero se había quedado paralizado en el mismo sitio con la mirada fija en algún punto de la cubierta un piso por debajo de ellos, los músculos tensos y el cigarrillo colgando de los labios. Curiosa pasó una mano frente los ojos del otro pero éste ni tan siquiera parpadeó. Entonces se giró hacia la escena que se presentaba por debajo de ellos.

Franky y Brook tocaban una canción animada, los dos con lagrimas degollando de sus ojos (o cuencas óseas vacías en el caso de Brook). El resto se encontraban haciendo un grupo alegre al lado de alguien, con los okama a cierta distancia sin saber si acercarse o esconderse. Nami abucheaba y regañaba a éste en el centro de la acumulación de gente mientras Usopp le daba golpecitos de codo y Luffy lo envolvía totalmente, enredado y abrazándolo múltiples veces con los sus brazos y piernas elásticos. Chopper corría por allí, pidiendo a gritos que dejaran espacio a su paciente y tirando de Luffy con fuerza, alargándolo en consecuencia; por lo que parecía intentaba desenganchar-lo del mencionado paciente. El cual, ahora que Usopp se había echo a un lado, podía ver que vestía un quimono verde oscuro y tenia el pelo de un verde pistacho muy chillón. De repente Luffy aflojó su agarre y él y Chopper salieron disparados por efecto rebote de la goma en su cuerpo al recuperar su autentica forma, golpearon a Usopp y los tres se estrellaron contra los okama escondidos detrás de un árbol.

Fue entonces cuando vio con claridad a la persona responsable de todo ese escándalo. Era Zoro, el espadachín de la tripulación, o más bien dicho  _la_ _espadachina._ Se encontraba vestido de nuevo con su ropa habitual, que consistía en un pantalón negro, un haramaki japonés y un quimono verde oscuro. Aunque la ropa era la misma ya no le iba a medida como antes, dándole un aspecto... diferente. En la cintura el haramaki verde claro se mantenía en su sitio, constriñendo y marcando las nuevas curvas de ese cuerpo mientras que el quimono le iba ancho y flojo por todos sitios. En los pies parecía que se lo pisaría en cualquier momento, las mangas le escondían las manos y los hombros ya no eran suficientemente anchos como para sostener la pieza en su sitio así que le iba cayendo de vez en cuando, dejando un hombro al descubierto. Por último los pechos se vislumbraban desnudos entre los pliegues del quimono, sin nada que los cubriera.

Soltó una risita mientras observaba cómo Zoro bostezaba y se estiraba, indiferente a estar enseñando medio torso al aire e ignorando a Nami regañándolo al respecto. Las tres espadas en la cadera chocaron ligeramente entre si con el movimiento del cuerpo, y los pendientes tintinearon cuando Zoro se pasó una mano por la nuca distraídamente. Parecía ser que Zoro seguía siendo Zoro al fin y al cabo.

Un gemido a su lado la sobresaltó, recordándole la presencia del cocinero. Se giró y lo encontró agarrando la barandilla con fuerza con una mano mientras con la otra se cubría la nariz y parte de la boca. Estaba inclinado y parecía estar temblando. Un liquido rojo y oscuro escapaba por entre los dedos del rubio, dejándola unos segundos sin ser capaz ni de respirar.

\- ¡Sanji! - exclamó, aferrándose a su brazo. - ¡Sanji! ¿Que te pasa?

Un millar de posibilidades pasaron por su mente, cada una peor que la anterior pero antes de que pudiera descartar ninguna de ellas y actuar en consecuencia una voz grave de mujer la interrumpió.

\- ¡Cocinero idiota! ¡Quiero alcohol!

Se giró por instinto al no reconocer la voz y se quedó observando a la espadachina en frente suyo. Aunque había perdido unos centímetros de altura entre otros obvios cambios físicos, la presencia de Zoro era tan intimidante cómo siempre. Con el cuerpo apoyando el peso en una pierna, los brazos cruzados sobre los pechos desnudos, la gran cicatriz a la vista y las tres espadas atadas a una cadera bastante más prominente de lo que era habitual continuaba generando la misma aura de fuerza y poder a la que ya estaban acostumbrados. En cambio el rostro había cambiado. Seguía con la misma expresión enojada de siempre pero en cierta manera ésta no parecía encajar en el nuevo rostro: los labios gruesos apretados con fuerza, frente fruncida y ojos entrecerrados hasta el punto en que sólo dejaban vislumbrar un leve resplendor gris y el pelo más largo de lo habitual tapándole la frente, escondiéndole las orejas y envolviendo su cuello no le daban el aire de agresividad habitual, ni tan siquiera por la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. O al menos no agresividad en el sentido puro de la palabra si no más bien en un sentido más... impuro, incluso provocativo.

Oyó una maldición y un gemido a su lado y se giró justo a tiempo de ver a Sanji con una hemorragia nasal tan fuerte que lo impulsó por los aires hasta que cayó inconsciente en el mar. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que toda la tripulación empezara a chillar y a alborotarse. Rió ligeramente mientras Chopper se lanzaba al agua para rescatar a Sanji, obviamente sin recordar que él no podía nadar. Brook reía de su peculiar forma mientras que Nami y Franky giraban el barco para no alejarse demasiado del cocinero, Luffy se subía a la cabeza de león del Sunny para dar indicaciones que nadie obedecía y Usopp sacaba a Chopper y Sanji del agua.

Descendió lentamente las escaleras hasta cubierta e hizo brotar brazos de la cubierta para ayudar a Usopp a depositar a Sanji en el suelo y reanimar a Chopper. Vio de reojo a Zoro bostezar de nuevo y tumbarse en el césped, aparentemente dispuesta a echarse una siesta mientras Nami le daba golpes con un palo sin ningún efecto, regañándolo y culpándolo de toda la situación. Se acercó a la espadachina mientras observaba al doctor que ya estaba recuperado murmurar algo sobre recaídas y tener que volver a hacer terapia a Sanji para hacerlo de nuevo resistente a las mujeres. Por último sonrió al ver al músico salir volando por los aires de un golpe después de pedirle a Zoro si le dejaría ver sus braguitas. Se sentó al lado de la chica del pelo verde en silencio, contemplando el follón a su alrededor.

\- ¿Tu también me vas a echar la bronca? - oyó que le preguntaba la recién llegada. Rió más aún.

\- No es necesario querida, bastantes problemas tienes ya - comentó para a continuación soltar una risita. - Esto será muy divertido.

Observó al rubio de la tripulación, desangrándose por momentos y murmurando alguna cosa sobre pechos brillando al sol. El capitán en cambio reía feliz y con un resplandor en los ojos bastante sospechoso; cuando lo vio inspirar profundamente de alguna forma intuyó lo que pasaría a continuación.

\- ¡VENGA CHICOS, A CELEBRAR! - chilló a pleno pulmón - ¡SANJII! ¡QUIERO MONTAÑAS Y MONTAÑAS DE CARNE!- seguía gritando entusiasmado, con los ojos brillantes y salivando solo de imaginárselo.

A su alrededor el resto se empezaron a emocionar por la idea junto con Luffy, entusiasmados de tener un motivo de celebración para variar. No pudo evitar sonreír al oír un gruñido a su lado mientras la nueva "adquisición" de los Mujiwaras seguía fingiendo que dormía. Si señor, definitivamente las próximas semanas serian muy pero que muy interesantes.

* * *

\- SUUUUUUUPER! - exclamó con alegría, feliz de ver a Chopper y a Luffy imitando su baile con entusiasmo.

La fiesta hacía horas y horas que había empezado pero los ánimos seguían por las nubes y si de él se tratara seguiría así toda la noche. La merienda-cena había sido majestuosa, digno del mejor cocinero del mundo y la música de Brook y el buen humor colectivo no habían perdido el espíritu ni siquiera cuando anocheció. No importaba que estuvieran anclados en uno de los peores océanos del mundo, sólo un día después de una tormenta apoteósica. ¿A quien le importaba? ¡Eso sólo lo volvía todo más suuuuuuper emocionante! Su navegante no parecía hallar ningún problema es eso y si ella no lo detectaba era que no existía, al menos de momento.

Brindó con todos cuando Usopp hizo una declaración épica de las suyas y bailó de la forma más pervertida posible, con sus imitadores imitándolo. La música de Brook no había parado de sonar en todo la tarde, a veces con él tocando la guitarra, a veces solo e incluso tocó un rato con algunos de los suuuuper-pervertidos acompañándolo con instrumentos propios. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, incluso los okama que al principio no habían sabido cómo actuar hasta que Luffy los arrastró al centro de la fiesta. Uno de éstos, sin embargo, aún no había aparecido. Había visto a Chopper escabullirse con una ración de la cena y la bebida en dirección a la enfermería horas atrás, para volver poco después desanimado. Por suerte el baile le había quitado las preocupaciones de la cabeza.

Dejó a los niños bailando por su cuenta y se acercó a la mesa a coger una botella nueva de cola. Saludó a Zoro al pasar por su lado en un rincón de la mesa, rodeado de botellas y más botellas de bebidas alcohólicas varias. Rodeada. No se acababa de acostumbrar al reciente cambio del espadachín pero Chopper les había asegurado que sólo seria durante unas semanas. El hecho de que Zoro actuara, se moviera e incluso hablara cómo siempre había hecho la situación más llevadera, seguramente habría sido el primero en saltar por la borda si éste hubiera empezado a actuar como una damisela en apuros. Habría sido demasiado extraño, nada súper.

Con la botella en la mano se disponía a volver con los más jóvenes de la tripulación cuando vio a las dos chicas de la tripulación sentadas juntas en el sofá alrededor del palo mayor, cócteles en mano, cabezas muy cerca y sonrisas maliciosas en el rostro. Sonrió, tal vez era hora de dejar a los críos en sus juegos y pasar cierto tiempo con las dos mujeres más inteligentes de todos los océanos. Inteligentes, atractivas y manipuladoras; eso último sobretodo en el caso de la pelirroja.

Extrañado pero curioso se sentó al lado de la arqueóloga y miró a su alrededor intentando entender que era eso tan interesante por ver. Se encontraban en el banco acolchado que había en la parte baja del palo mayor, punto desde dónde tenían una visión excepcional de todo lo que sucedía tanto en la cubierta con césped como en las escaleras que daban a la cocina y todo lo que había en ese piso. No hacia falta mencionar que las chicas en seguida habían sabido valorar la importancia estratégica de ese lugar, obviamente parte de su maravillosa obra. No vio nada especialmente divertido, sólo a los más jóvenes de la tripulación divirtiéndose y haciendo el idiota pero eso no era precisamente una novedad.

\- ¿Os importaría contarme el chiste a mi también? - preguntó con toda la gentileza que era capaz de profesar, adoraba a las chicas pero también lo aterraban. Sobretodo Robin, sus atributos aún recordaban su "gentil" tacto con horrorosa perfección.

Las dos se giraron con idénticas sonrisas maléficas en el rostro y por unos segundos se preguntó si no era mejor no preguntar, definitivamente siendo ignorante seria más feliz. Los ojos de Robin brillaron maliciosamente y él empezó a sudar frio, cerrando las piernas en un acto reflejo que no podía controlar desde que la arqueóloga lo "convenció" a unirse a la tripulación. Casi podía sentir el dolor, el ardor.

\- El chiste, Franky, es nuestro querido Sanji. - murmuró Nami, inclinándose por enfrente de Robin para acercarse a él y proporcionándole una maravillosa vista de su escote.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para vaciar la mente de pensamientos pervertidos, al menos momentáneamente, rebobinó mentalmente lo que la navegante acababa de decir. ¿Sanji? Seguía sin ver la gracia de ello. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera preguntar Robin soltó una risita.

\- Esta vez creo que la ha clavado.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Nami, desviando la atención hacia la morena. - ¿En sólo tres intentos? Se está esforzando más de lo habitual.

Se las miró alternativamente como en un partido de tenis. No entendía nada.

\- Ya sabes que dicen querida – replicó Robin con una medio sonrisa. - A la tercera va la vencida, ¿no?

Nami empezó a reír, tirando el cuerpo hacia atrás y sentándose de nuevo con la espalda apoyada en la madera acolchada. Robin también reía suavemente. Seguía sin captar la gracia de nada. Se sentía idiota. Aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario ésa no era una sensación usual en él, sabia que podía ser extravagante a veces pero eso era porque siempre tenia la mente llena de ideas para mejorar sus inventos o para crear nuevos. Al fin y al cabo el mundo estaba lleno de inspiración mirara dónde mirara. Así que no solía sentirse tan desorientado e estúpido con frecuencia. Esas chicas eren acojonantes.

\- Ei, ei, ei, ¡no estoy pillando nada! - se quejó, empezando a preguntarse si no seria mejor volver al baile con los chicos y olvidar toda esa incomoda situación.

\- Atención que ya vuelve - comunicó Robin antes de girarse hacia él – Lo siento pero creo que será más divertido si lo ves con tus propios ojos Franky. Además probablemente no nos creerías igualmente.

La reacción de Nami al comentario fue extraña. Sonrió ampliamente un momento antes de tirar de su camiseta hacia abajo de manera que el gran escote de ésta se hacia aún más pronunciado y por si no fuera suficiente se apretó los pechos con las manos hasta que casi se le salían por el mencionado escote. Entonces, y mientras él se quedaba con la boca abierta, se posicionó de lado en el sofá, apoyándose con un brazo en el cabezal de éste y dejando el otro apoyado casualmente sobre las piernas cruzadas. Por último, para acabar de matarlo, inclinó un poco la cabeza y sonrió coquetamente mientras se llevaba la pajita del cóctel a los labios y bebía lentamente. Notó cómo le subían los colores a las mejillas, esa posición era más allá de provocadora, era una declaración de guerra. Brook se moriría por segunda vez cuando le contara el espectáculo que se acababa de perder. Robin rió suavemente, probablemente de su expresión atónita, y se acomodó también en el sofá aunque no en una posición tan comprometedora como Nami.

\- Aquí viene. - dijo suavemente la arqueóloga mientras cruzaba lentamente las piernas y bebía también de su cóctel.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió y al girarse vio a Sanji salir por la puerta a paso ligero. De hecho de tan ligero parecía que flotara. Nadie diría que se había desmayado esa misma tarde y que luego había estado de pie y cocinando sin pausa desde entonces. La dedicación de Sanji en hacer lo que le gustaba era una de sus mejores virtudes de éste, según su opinión.

Lo observó con atención intentando ver eso que tenia a las chicas comportándose de una forma tan extraña. Aparentemente era el Sanji de siempre, llevaba una bandeja con cócteles nuevos y algún aperitivo sofisticado, demasiado para ser para Luffy, y un gran plato con pinzas de cangrejo que dejó en la mesa sin tan siquiera aflojar el paso. Luffy, Chopper y Usopp se lanzaron a por el plato como unos desesperados aunque no hacia ni media hora del último aperitivo de Sanji. En su obsesión casi tiran al cocinero que bailó ágilmente a su alrededor para esquivarlos.

Algo en esa situación no le acababa de encajar. Normalmente Sanji ya les habría dado una patada a cada uno por ansiosos y sin embargo los había esquivado e ignorado por completo. Y además había algo raro en la forma en que andaba y sonreía, parecía que estuviera dando saltitos en vez de andando. Lo siguió observando mientras se acercaba a ellos con los tres vasos balanceándose suavemente en la bandeja. ¿Tres vasos? Otra anormalidad. Se fijó bien, dos vasos eran largos y contenían un liquido de un color llamativo cada uno juntamente con una pajita y una rodaja de fruta en el borde del vaso. El tercer vaso era diferente, bajito y parecía hecho de cerámica con algún gravado que no podía distinguir aun y no parecía llevar ninguna pajita ni ninguna otra decoración. También parecía haber una botella pequeña de cerámica a juego con el vaso. Sospechoso, muy pero que muy sospechoso.

\- ¡Buenas noches mis preciosas princesas! - fue el saludo de Sanji que empezó a dar vueltas como una peonza hasta quedar con una pierna doblada en una media inclinación en frente de Nami. - Permitirme el honor de serviros estos cócteles que he elaborado especialmente para vosotras.

Puso los ojos en blanco ante el numerito del rubio y observó en silencio cómo Nami dejaba el cóctel medio vacío en la bandeja, inclinándose exageradamente al hacerlo. Era extraño, la navegante no solía promover las perversiones de Sanji, siempre mantenía la distancia excepto cuando quería conseguir alguna cosa y en cambio en ese momento parecía que se le estuviera  _insinuan_ _do_  al chef. ¿Que pretendía exactamente?

\- Muchas gracias Sanji-kun – murmuró ésta con un tono de voz más grabe de lo habitual. - Es todo un detalle por tu parte.

\- ¡Es un honor para mi servir a tan maravillosa damisela! – contestó éste con una gran sonrisa antes de girar la bandeja hasta ofrecer el cóctel de color naranja. - ¡Daiquiri de mandarina para la fruta más dulce de éste mundo!

¡Ouch! A veces la cursileria de Sanji hacia daño físico, el cocinero no entendería nunca la esencia necesaria para ser un buen seductor. Como él mismo, para poner un ejemplo. Nami cogió el vaso y sorbió por la pajita mientras parpadeaba lentamente y se inclinaba un poco más hacia adelante.

\- ¡Está delicioso Sanji-kun! - exclamó con el mismo tono grave.

\- Lo mejor para la mejor. - respondió Sanji con una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de girarse hacia Robin para ofrecerle su cóctel, en este caso una Piña colada.

Parpadeó mientras observaba el intercambio entre el cocinero y la morena, mucho más reservado y discreto. Tenia la sensación de que alguna cosa fallaba en esa situación pero no sabia decir el qué. Levantó la mirada hacia Nami y la vio en una posición mucho más relajada y natural, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirándolo fijamente mientras señalaba a Sanji ligeramente con la cabeza. Se lo volvió a mirar. Robin le estaba preguntando los ingredientes de su cóctel y Sanji le estaba explicando entusiasmado y con una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Volvió a mirar a Nami sin entender aun lo que ésta le quería decir. Ella miró al cielo un segundo cómo pidiendo paciencia a las nubes para después ponerse los brazos bajo los pechos e inclinarse hacia delante sutilmente. Entonces lo entendió de golpe: Sanji había actuado con Nami como siempre, empalagoso, cursi y pelota pero no más de lo habitual aunque Nami había estado intentando provocarlo. Se lo volvió a mirar incrédulo. Éste estaba haciendo una última inclinación a las dos chicas antes de girarse hacia él con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Cuídalas imbécil, y me las tratas como se merecen! - le dijo antes de darle un golpe de puño suave y en broma en uno de sus brazos.

Él seguía tan atónito que no pudo hacer más que asentir, a lo que el rubio sonrió y se empezó a alejar. Aún no había asimilado la situación que Nami y Robin empezaron a murmurar entre ellas emocionadas.

\- ¡¿Te has fijado Robin?! - decía Nami. - ¡Ni tan siquiera me ha visto!

\- Si que te ha visto querida pero es cierto que su actitud ha sido inusual.

Oírlas hablar lo despertó de golpe de su ensimismamiento. Se giró hacia Nami inmediatamente.

\- ¿Acaba de pasar lo que creo que acaba de pasar? - le preguntó incrédulo. - ¿Te ha visto en esa posición y no se ha desangrado?

Nami rió más fuerte mientras asentía. Él seguía sin captar la idea, era demasiado poco Sanji.

\- ¡¿Cómo es eso tan siquiera posible?! - exclamó en voz alta sin entender nada. Siempre había creído en cosas básicas: la gravedad hacia caer las cosas, la pólvora y el fuego eran una combinación suuuuuuper y Sanji era un pervertido entre pervertidos. De repente uno de los pilares del mundo había colapsado y no sabia dónde agarrarse para sobrevivir.

\- Digamos que nuestro apreciado cocinero está una poco distraído – murmuró Robin mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia algún lugar en frente de ellos.

\- ¡Oh si! ¡Ahora viene lo mejor! - exclamó de nuevo la navegante mientras se volvía a sentar bien en el sofá, con la espalda apoyada contra el mástil y la mirada dirigida hacia en frente. - ¿Cuánto crees que aguantará esta vez, Robin? ¿Medio minuto?

\- Creo que esta vez una poco más, tiene mucho más a favor.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? - prosiguió Nami con una sonrisa traviesa.

Robin sólo le sonrió sin decir nada, cómo todos los miembros de la tripulación con un poco de inteligencia Robin había aprendido rápidamente a no apostar nunca con Nami, ni tan siquiera en broma. Era pérdida asegurada. Desvió la mirada hacia el rubio de nuevo y lo vio navegando por el césped del Sunny, esquivando ágilmente a Luffy y compañía que jugaban a pillarse y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Hacia una esquina de ésta más específicamente, ocupada por una silueta rodeada de botellas de alcohol. Se le encendió la bombilla.

\- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó sin poderlo evitar. - ¡¿Zoro?! ¡¿El último aperitivo es para  _Zoro_?!

Era imposible, debía de estar equivocado porque no podía ser que Sanji hubiera preparado un cóctel especialmente para el espadachín. Sabía que esos dos no se odiaban tanto cómo proclamaban sino que era su orgullo como hombres lo que les impedía mostrarse inferior al otro. En el fondo los dos se apreciaban más de lo que un hombre como debía ser se rebajaría nunca a confesar, tal y como había de ser y igual a como se sentía él hacia todos los miembros de la tripulación. Todos eran nakama, eran familia, y aquel era un sentimiento que no se podía ni se debía expresar en palabras. Sintió el impulso casi irrefrenable de pillar su guitarra y improvisar una canción sobre la amistad y el afecto entre hombres, entre hermanos; ya sentía las lágrimas a punto de brotar.

\- Te olvidas de una cosa Franky. - oyó a Nami a su lado, devolviéndolo de golpe al mundo real. - No se trata de Zoro ahora sino de  _la_  Zoro.

Se quedó mudo ante el aclaración de Nami y volvió a mirar la escena en frente de ellos. Sanji ya había llegado a la altura de Zoro,  _la_  Zoro realmente, y estaba diciendo algo entre giros, inclinaciones y movimientos exagerados que probablemente iban acompañados de infinitas declaraciones de amor. Que idiota. ¿No recordaba quien era realmente aquel al cual se estaba declarando?

\- No creo que lo recuerde ahora mismo, Franky. - oyó que Robin contestaba a sus pensamientos, se preguntó si había hecho la pregunta en voz alta o si la morena podía leerle la mente. - Al menos no constantemente aunque no lo olvida del todo tampoco.

Miró a la arqueóloga confundido sobre a lo que se refería ésta para luego volver a mirar a los otros dos tripulantes, actividad que debía reconocer que cada vez encontraba más fascinante, y entonces lo vio. Zoro le estaba gritando algo y Sanji, que no lo estaba mirando en ese momento, se tensó y se giró de golpe hacia el peliverde con mala cara, y por lo que parecía a punto de responder al insulto, pero se quedó petrificado cuando sus ojos se toparon con la silueta del otro y recuperó su comportamiento meloso de manera aun más exagerada. Incluso a esa distancia podía ver a Zoro cabreándose por momentos. Eso no terminaría bien.

\- Zoro lo matará. - dijo suavemente, no era una pregunta sino un hecho. - ¿Cómo es que no lo ha hecho aun?

\- ¡No seas estúpido, idiota! - lo recriminó la navegante - ¿De dónde crees que ha sacado tantas botellas éste?

Buena pregunta. No se lo había ni cuestionado momentos antes cuando le había pasado por el lado.

\- ¿De Sanji? ¿En serio? ¡Si siempre se pelean porque Zoro pilla botellas sin consultárselo!

Era cierto, muchas de las grandes peleas de aquellos dos habían empezado con Zoro intentando coger botellas de la bodega de Sanji sin tan siquiera molestarse en disimular y con Sanji impidiéndole el paso. No era el único motivo por el cual discutían, por supuesto, siempre encontraban algo que el otro hacia o decía que era motivo suficiente para destrozar medio barco. No era el único motivo pero si uno de los más recurrentes.

\- ¡Eso es lo mejor! - exclamó Nami – ¡Ha sido el propio Sanji el que le ha traído voluntariamente todas esas botellas en un intento de llamar su atención!

Se volvió a mirar a Sanji, en ese momento le estaba enseñando la botella de cerámica a Zoro mientras le ofrecía la bandeja con el vaso a juego para que ésta lo cogiera. Zoro no decía nada pero con la mirada mataba al otro, incluso desde esa distancia al otro lado de la zona del césped podía notar el aura asesina del espadachín. El rubio seguía hablando y haciendo poses raras, inmune a todo. Pobre chico, medio día y ya estaba completamente loco por la nueva y exótica chica a bordo. Que bobalicón que era.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Que interesante! - oyó que decía Robin a su lado, se giró a mirarla y la vio con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, la posición que adoptaba cuando utilizaba sus poderes, tembló sólo de pensar en ello.

\- ¿El que Robin? ¡Cuenta, cuenta! - vio emocionarse a Nami. - ¿Que le está diciendo?

Así que Robin tenia una oreja en la conversación, literalmente. Y probablemente un ojo también, seguramente escondido entre las botellas vacías.

\- No es tanto lo que esta diciendo sino lo que esta haciendo ahora mismo. - contestó ésta mientras abría los ojos y descruzaba los brazos.

\- ¿Lo que esta haciendo? - repitió la navegante confundida para después girarse a observar a los otros dos, él la imitó. - ¿Que esta haciendo? No veo nada raro.

Él tampoco lo entendía, Zoro tenia el vaso en las manos y Sanji le estaba sirviendo con mucha concentración y, por una vez, estaban los dos compartiendo un mismo espacio en silencio y sin intentar matarse uno al otro. Eso por si solo ya era un milagro pero por la risa suave de la arqueóloga sospechaba que no se trataba sólo de eso.

\- Descríbeme lo que ves exactamente, querida. - oyó que le contestaba ésta, lo estaban ignorando otra vez pero no le molestaba, tenia demasiada curiosidad para enojarse por una tontería como esa.

\- Zoro tiene el vaso vacío mientras que Sanji le esta sirviendo. - contestó la pelirroja. - Con excesiva lentitud por cierto, ¿tan difícil es llenar un vaso?

\- Si se quiere hacer siguiendo la tradición sí. - replicó la morena con paciencia infinita. - Fíjate mejor, ¿con cuantas manos aguanta Zoro el vaso?

\- Con una. - respondió la chica más joven. - ¿Que importancia tiene? ¿Y de cual tradición hablas?

\- De la manera tradicional de servir sake en algunas culturas, por la seriedad de nuestro querido espadachín presupongo que está habituado y que por lo tanto procede de un lugar con esa tradición. - respondió Robin mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los dos protagonistas de la conversación. - Pequeños detalles cómo con cuantas manos aguanta la botella el que sirve o con cuantas aguanta el que es servido el vaso y la posición corporal de cada uno de ellos son de vital importancia en rituales así.

\- ¿De verdad? - exclamó Nami con los ojos brillando mientras se concentraba aún más en la pareja. - Zoro aguanta el vaso con una mano y Sanji parece... ¿encogido?

Se fijó él también, curioso. Zoro miraba a Sanji intensamente pero éste tenia la mirada baja, casi en una inclinación. Observó cómo incorporaba de nuevo la botella de cerámica y se giraba completamente hasta darle la espalda a Zoro. Entonces ocurrió un hecho extraordinario: Zoro murmuró algo y hizo una leve inclinación antes de empezar a beber. Zoro. Inclinándose. Increíble.

\- ¡Robin! ¡¿Que acaba de pasar?! - por lo que parecía Nami también había notado el extraño comportamiento del espadachín. - ¿Zoro acaba de hacer una reverencia?

\- Es el comportamiento habitual después de que te hayan servido sake desde un Tokkuri a un Choko como esos. - explicó la morena, sonriendo más al ver la cara de confusión de los otros dos. - Es el nombre de la botella y el vaso de cerámica respectivamente.

\- ¿Y el hecho de que Sanji se haya girado? - se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Eso es precisamente la parte interesante de la situación. - comentó alegre Robin, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa exclusivamente a él. - Tanto el hecho de sostener el Choko con una sola mano cómo el hecho de girarse después de servir son señales de jerarquía, significa que los dos consideran nuestra espadachina de un rango superior - hizo una pausa para soltar una risita. - Usualmente si Sanji también estuviera bebiendo sake en un Choko en estos momentos estaría bebiendo de espaldas y procurando que en cada brindis su vaso esté siempre ligeramente por debajo del de la persona con más rango, que en este caso es nuestra  _querida_  Zoro.

Buuuf. Que complicado. Interesante pero complicado, demasiados detalles y demasiado control de las propias acciones para su gusto. Robin era increíble, poder deducir tantas cosas en un instante simplemente observando al cocinero sirviendo sake era en cierta forma aterrador. Se los volvió a mirar por enésima vez, Sanji seguía de espalda pero había dejado la botella en la bandeja y parecía a punto de retirarse. Zoro en cambio miraba el contenido de su vaso fijamente con expresión entre confundida y cabreada.

\- Creo que el hermano Zoro no está nada satisfecho con la situación – comentó sin pensar.

\- Ha quedado establecido que los dos la consideran a ella superior. - le respondió Robin, mirándolo con una sonrisa encantadora. - No creo que este acostumbrado a coincidir con Sanji.

\- No durará mucho - aseguró la navegante y, cómo si la hubiera oído, justo en ese momento Sanji soltó un chillido cursi de los suyos y Zoro le empezó a gritar. - ¿Lo veis? De aquí nada tendremos a Sanji en la enfermería otra vez.

Zoro le chillaba algo al rubio mientras desenfundaba sus katanas pero éste no dejaba de mandarle cumplidos a gritos con un tono de voz absurdamente meloso y cursi mientras intentaba abrazarla. No tardaron en estar Zoro atacándolo y Sanji esquivándolo con agilidad pero sin contraatacar nunca. No sabia quien le inducia más compasión, Zoro que tenia de soportar a Sanji además del cambio producido en su propio cuerpo, o Sanji que no podía controlar su reacción ante una mujer hermosa, fuera quien fuera. Se apoyó en el sofá, se apartó las gafas de sol del rostro y se cubrió los ojos mientras suspiraba.

\- Pareja de idiotas.

Dos risas femeninas resonaron a su lado.

* * *

Zoro siempre había sabido que el mundo se movía a su alrededor, los edificios y el paisaje cambiaban constantemente justo cuando él intentaba llegar a algún lugar en concreto haciendo que no llegara nunca. Siempre lo había sabido pero nunca antes había tenido pruebas que dieran veracidad a su teoría, todos creían que era él quien se perdía y no le creían cuando intentaba justificarse. Nunca había tenido pruebas hasta ese momento. Se apoyó en la pared con una mano mientras notaba cómo a su alrededor todo el mundo giraba sin control, ni tan solo el suelo bajo sus pies se estaba quieto. Precisamente cuando no había nadie por allí cerca que pudiera ser testigo del fenómeno, cómo por ejemplo Nami, la maldita era la primera en reírse de él y en criticar su supuesto horrible sentido de la orientación. Si la tuviera cerca en ese preciso momento le podría restregar por la cara que él siempre había tenido razón.

Levantó la mirada del suelo y miró a su alrededor, buscando a la navegante de la tripulación, pero el mundo giró a velocidad vertiginosa y tuvo que bajar la vista al suelo de nuevo cuando se empezó a marear. Pensándolo mejor la bruja esa aun encontraría la forma de cobrarle la información así que mejor buscaba a algún otro. Como el imbécil del cocinero, éste también se pasaba la vida buscando como mofarse de él, no le iría nada mal una lección de humildad de vez en cuando. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente se había pasado toda la tarde molestándolo y no buscando pelea precisamente, aunque la había terminado encontrando.

Tropezó con una botella que había tirada por el suelo y al intentar recuperar el equilibrio se desequilibró aún más así que acabó lanzándose hacia la única superficie estable a su alrededor: la pared. Gimió molesto cuando el golpe le hizo más daño del que se esperaba, ¡mierda de cuerpo! No se acostumbraba al cambio por mucho que lo intentara. Por supuesto que había tenido un shock al despertar en un cuerpo de mujer pero dos años aguantando a los fantasmas depresivos de la pesada de Thriller Bark lo habían vuelto inmune a casi cualquier situación extraña. La explicación de Chopper lo había tranquilizado, se trataba de una situación temporal al fin y al cabo, y no se había tratado de un ataque premeditado en su contra sino dirigido al cocinero. La verdad era que habría sido gracioso ver al mujeriego pervertido convertido en una mujer, lástima que la jugada no saliera cómo estaba previsto. Era cierto que al principio había tenido tentaciones de asesinar al idiota que lo había convertido pero en el fondo había sido un accidente y no era algo que fuera a afectar a su vida ni a su objetivo en ésta. Excepto en la reciente e inevitable visita al servicio, había intentado evitarlo pero por alguna razón había tenido una necesidad de ir a mear exagerada. Se horrorizaba sólo de pensar en ello. Había arreglado la situación lo mejor que pudo y con un poco de suerte nadie sabría nunca lo que había pasado en esa habitación. Nunca.

Llegó a la puerta al fin y entró a la habitación a oscuras. El concierto habitual de ronquidos, gemidos y manos gratándose el cuerpo de la habitación de los chicos lo relajó. Se acercó a su hamaca, la segunda empezando por la derecha, ¿o era la izquierda? Se desabrochó las katanas de la cintura, con más dificultades de las habituales, y las depositó en el soporte que Franky construyó especialmente para él. Después se desabrochó del todo el quimono que siempre llevaba puesto y lo dejó caer al suelo, demasiado cansado para recogerlo debidamente, ya lo haría al día siguiente.

Le vino un ligero mareo y se apoyó en la pared hasta que se le fue. Se sentía extraño, como flotando en una nube. Tal vez era consecuencia del cambio de cuerpo, ya se le iría y si no aprendería a controlarlo a voluntad. A partir del día siguiente mismo entrenaría el nuevo cuerpo hasta controlarlo a la perfección. Aprovechando el soporte de la pared se descalzó antes de incorporarse, dejando las botas tiradas de cualquier forma. Se incorporó de nuevo y se dispuso a sacarse el haramaki pero se detuvo al recordar la experiencia del lavabo. Normalmente dormía en ropa interior pero en esos momentos no estaba preparado para volver a ver el poco volumen de aquella zona. Suficiente tenia con el exceso de volumen en el torso.

Gruñó mientras se aplastaba los pechos inútilmente, no entendía como lo hacían las chicas con eso pegado al cuerpo todo el día. Sinceramente era incómodo, lo desequilibraba y cualquier golpe leve en esa zona le provocaba escalofríos. De golpe se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de los chicos, a oscuras y tocándose los pechos. Se sonrojó, apartó las manos como si le quemaran y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien había sido capaz de verlo en la oscuridad. Prácticamente se lía a cabezazos contra la pared al darse cuenta de lo estúpidamente que estaba actuando de golpe. ¿Que importaba si alguien lo llegaba a ver? No le había importado nunca que alguien lo viera desnudo, ¿por que habría de empezar a importarle en ese momento? Además aquel aspecto no era el suyo, era una molestia estar encerrado dentro de ese cuerpo pero sólo seria cosa de un mes, no tenia porqué afectarlo, ¿no?

Decidió irse ya a la cama antes de darle demasiadas vueltas a la situación. Su hamaca era la de debajo de Chopper y la de éste estaba a la... ¿derecha de las katanas? Si, estaba seguro de ello. Se acercó a su hamaca, esquivando sus botas y, apoyando una mano en la pared para no perder el equilibrio de nuevo, se dejó caer agotado. Pero ya había alguien en su lugar.

\- ¡Ouch! ¿Pero que demonios haces? - sonó la voz del pesado del cocinero

\- ¿Que haces TU en mi lugar? - contestó él, harto del mencionado rubio

\- ¿Tu lugar? ¡Esta es MI hamaca, imbécil! - notó un codo clavándose en su espalda, aparentemente intentando echarlo de la cama.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Esta es la mía, estoy seguro! - replicó acomodándose más y empujando al rubio hasta el margen de la tela, que se empezó a balancear peligrosamente.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Te has perdido? - oyó al desgraciado reír. - ¡¿Dentro del Sunny?! ¡¿Dentro de la habitación donde duermes cada noche?!

El maldito reía a carcajada limpia a esas alturas, y como siempre a su costa. Se giró para estar de cara a él y puso un pie en su estómago, decidido a expulsarlo de su territorio de una patada.

\- ¡Yo no me pierdo, idiota! - exclamó un poco más fuerte de lo que debería, a judgar por las quejas que se empezaban a oír a su alrededor. - Mi hamaca es la de la derecha de donde dejo las katanas, ¡es imposible perderse!

El otro estalló en otro ataque de risa aun mayor que el anterior mientras lo agarraba de los hombros para no caer de la hamaca. Lo empujó con más fuerza en la oscuridad y oyó un quejido en respuesta.

\- ¡¿Quieres parar de tocarme pedazo de cactus?! - lo oyó decir muy cerca de su rostro, estuvo realmente tentado a darle un cabezazo. - Y para tu información la derecha es el otro lado, esta hamaca está a la  _izq_ _u_ _ierda_ _._

\- ¡¿Crees que no sé distinguir la derecha de la izquierda?! - le gritó, eso ya era demasiado, estaba seguro de que había dejado las katanas, se había girado y había ido hacia la derecha. Levantó una mano y la usó para empujar lo que supuso era el rostro del rubio lejos del suyo - ¡Aquí el estúpido eres tu!

\- ¡La derecha es la mano con la que te masturbas, cretino! - siguió insistiendo en el tema el cocinero, ¡¿es que no sabia cuando parar?!

\- ¡Soy zurdo, merluzo! - contraatacó, sintiendo como de golpe le ardía la cara.

\- ¡Arrgg! ¡Eso es información no solicitada, trozo de alcornoque! - tuvo la cara dura de quejarse el rubio.

\- ¡BASTA YA!

De golpe se encendió la luz de la habitación, medio cegándolo por unos momentos. Cuando pudo distinguir la silueta cerca del interruptor vio a Usopp con el pelo despeinado y la peor cara de enojo que le había visto nunca mirándole directamente. En el par de hamacas en forma de litera de su derecha Franky refunfuñaba mientras que encima suyo Luffy dormía tan tranquilo. Chopper sacaba la cabeza desde la hamaca de arriba a su izquierda.

\- ¿Que haces en la hamaca de Sanji, Zoro? - oyó al reno preguntar aun medio dormido.

Miró a su alrededor y tuvo que reconocer que sí, efectivamente estaba en la hamaca equivocada. Maldito fuera, no habría quien aguantara los aires de superioridad del cocinero a partir de ese momento. Hablando del cocinero se dio cuenta de golpe de la situación en que se encontraban, su pie en el estomago del rubio y una mano comprimiendo la cabeza de éste lejos de su cara y cerca de su torso. Por su parte Sanji tenia una mano agarrando su hombro y hasta dos segundos atrás su rodilla lo empujaba en la cadera pero de golpe el rubio se había quedado completamente inmóvil, observándolo con los ojos grandes como dos naranjas y la boca totalmente abierta. ¿Que demonios le pasaba ahora?

\- ¿Cocinero pervertido? - lo llamó casi sin darse cuenta.

Entonces vio los ojos de Sanji ponerse blancos mientras su rostro empezaba a enrojecer de golpe y una mano parecía tener espasmos, justo sobre uno de sus pechos. Lo empujó al instante y por lo que pareció fue justo a tiempo porqué el rubio empezó a sangrar por la nariz como si se tratara de una fuente decorativa.

\- ¡Waaaa! ¡Sanji se desangra! - chilló histérico el médico de la tripulación mientras intentaba salir de su hamaca tan rápido que terminó cayendo encima del mencionado paciente.

Se acomodó en la hamaca con un suspiro mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano, exasperado. La habitación se empezó a llenar de gritos y gente corriendo arriba y abajo mientras de fondo se seguía oyendo a Luffy roncar. Seria mejor seguir el ejemplo de su capitán. Se acomodó en la hamaca del estúpido cocinero y ignorando a los demás ocupantes de la habitación en menos de un minuto ya roncaba en sinfonía con el capitán de goma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La información sobre cómo servir sake la he sacado de internet así que perdonad si hay alguna cosa incorrecta.  
> Como siempre cualquier fallo que veáis, comentario o opinión serán más que bienvenidos.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
